Magic of Naruto
by Anda Tau Siapa Saya
Summary: Chapy 6 SUFEMNARU. Fantasy, Romance, Straight, AU, OOC, Typo. Semoga terhibur...
1. Chapter 1

**Magic of Naruto**

**Rate : Fantasy, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasufemNaru **

**Author : HIDUP SASUFEMNARU!*ngibarin bendera berduka***

***author di bazooka SasufemNaru***

**Summary : Naruto seorang tabib yang menggunakan sihir berupa cakra biru yang hebat. Tapi, karena Kyubi yang ada ditubuhnya, ia menjadi sulit untuk menyembuhkan sihir hitam karena Kyubi merupakan sihir suci yang tak bisa dicampur dengan sihir hitam. Apakah yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Apakah ia akan berhenti menjadi tabib? Ataukah ia malah menghapus sihir itu?**

**WARN : AU, OOC, Typo, sedikit humor. **

**Note : Terima flame koq! Saya kan Author Berbudiman dan Berperasaan(?) and, untuk kejelian senpai-senpai dan sensei-sensei yang membaca cerita saya. Mohon sampaikan segala kekurangan di post Review. Terima kasih.**

~Silahkan Di Nikmati~

#gampar

"Langit hari ini gelap sekali… Aku tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari…"

Seorang wanita berperawakan seperti pria berambut pirang cerah seperti matahari tengah duduk santai di atas tatanan permadani yang terbuat dari jerami.

"Sebaiknya Nona Uzumaki-sama segera masuk kedalam rumah sebelum hujan lebat datang…"sapa seseorang berambut hitam dan berkulit putih seputih mayat hidup itu.

"Ahh Sai… Nanti saja! Masih ingin memandang langit…"

"Nanti anda bisa sakit Uzumaki-sama!"

"Hey Sai! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu? Panggil aku Naruto! Na-ru-to…"orang yang bernama Naruto itu pun ngambek dan membuang pandangan ke arah yang lain.

"Maafkan saya Nona Naruto! Saya bawakan teh hijau untuk anda!"

"Hooo… Warnanya hijau yaa…"sambil memperhatikan cangkir berisi teh hijau itu. sedangkan Sai hanya sweetdrop dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Iya Nona Naruto! Silahkan dinikmati…"

Syyrruuuppp

"Waahh… Enak sekali…"Naruto pun meminum teh itu lagi sedangkan orang bernama Sai itu tersenyum melihat gadis yang tak jauh beda umur dengannya itu.

"Haaahh… Lelah sekali hari ini… Habis bermain di sawah padi… Setelah itu main di sungai… Menyenangkan sekali…"Naruto pun berbaring.

"Yaa… Di desa seperti ini memang sangat asri dan sejuk udaranya"

"Hu-umm… Hey Sai! Aku ingin jalan-jalan lagi… Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Tapi hari sedang mendung Nona Naruto… Besok saja kita jalan-jalannya!"sambil tersenyum.

"CK! Benar juga… Kalau begi-"

"Nona Naruto tidak boleh merubah cuaca dengan seenak hati Nona Naruto…"Sai langsung memotong perkataan Naruto. Ia sudah mengerti akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto jika keinginannya terhalangi oleh sesuatu dan apa pun itu, ia akan segera mengatasinya.

"Cih! Lama-lama kau mirip sekali dengan ibuku… Aahhh! Bosaaann!"Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Sai yang tengah tersenyum senang.

Naruto POV

Hai! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Namaku juga Namikaze Naruto! Tapi kalian tidak perlu memanggilku dengan nama margaku. Kalian hanya cukup memanggil nama pendekku!

Aku adalah seorang tabib, yaa. Keluargaku keturunan yang sejak dulu hingga sekarang digariskan untuk menjadi seorang tabib. Tak heran jika aku juga masuk di dalam garis tersebut. Tapi, keluarga besarku menggunakan mantra sebagai media pengobatannya.

Asal kalian tau yaa! Mantra yang digunakan untuk pengobatan itu dapat menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit dalam sekejap. Tak percaya? Tapi aku bisa membuktikannya koq.

Aku sebenarnya tinggal di bagian selatan. Tepatnya di desa Konoha. Disana, semua keluargaku tinggal di desa itu. tapi,…

Aku malah tinggal di utara tepatnya di desa Suna. Menyebalkan memang! Ini semua gara-gara nenekku yang jahatnya minta ampun itu. namanya Tsunade. Tapi jangan salah kira yaa! Biarpun dia tua. Tapi wajahnya tetep cantik loo! Gak kalah sama seperti orang berusia 25-an.

Tapi itu dia yang membuatku takut jika dekat-dekat dengan nenekku itu. mengerikan! Jika dia marah, kota Konoha akan hancur seketika. Untunglah nenekku itu bisa menahan emosinya.

Yosh! Cukup sudah berkenalannya!

End naruto POV

"Haahh… Menyebalkan sekali… Jika sudah begini, apa yang harus aku kerjakan? Di luar akan turun hujan! Ahh… Mencari kayu bakar saja! Tapi di luarkan mendung! Aarrggg…"Naruto yang frustasi sendiri karena bingung mau melakukan apa. Akhirnya ia pun memilih tidur.

Keesokan harinya.

"Waahh! Indahnyaaaaa…"teriak Naruto yang kagum melihat keindahan desa itu.

"Jangan lari-lari Nona Uzumaki-sama! Nanti anda bisa jatuh!"

Yaa, mereka berdua tengah berjalan-jalan untuk menikmati udara pagi di desa Suna ini. Walaupun matahari akan terbit, para warga di desa itu sudah pergi ke ladang dan ke sawah. Masyarakat di desa Suna memang terkenal rajin dalam hal bercocok tanam. Tak heran jika desa Suna tempat perdagangan dengan hasil panen yang berkualitas tinggi.

"Ohayo! Nona Uzumaki-sama!"

"Lagi berjalan-jalan Nona Uzumaki-sama?"sapa para warga desa yang tak sengaja melihat Naruto dan asistennya tengah lewat di pinggir sawah.

"Ohayo! Yaa… Udara pagi di desa ini sangat segaaaarrr…"

"Yaa! Tapi hati-hati jika berjalan di pinggir sawah jika habis hujan seperti ini, Nona Uzumaki-sama bisa-"

"HHUUUUAAAAA!"

"Hup…"

Naruto hampir saja terpeleset dan masuk ke dalam sawah jika Sai tidak sigap menarik lengan Naruto agar tidak jatuh.

"Huuuhh… Hampir saja! Untung ada kau Sai! Jika tidak, aku harus mandi lagi!"

"Berhati-hatilah Nona Uzumaki-sama…"

"Hn! Terima kasih paman, sudah memperingatkan tadi! Walaupun terlambat 0,5 detik… Hehehehe…"

"Yaa lain kali berhati-hatilah Nona Uzumaki-sama!"

"Hehehe…"Naruto hanya nyengir dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pasar pagi yang memang agak jauh dari kediaman naruto.

Naruto tak henti-hentinya di sapa dengan hangat oleh warga desa yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat Naruto dan Sai. Yaa, Naruto merupakan tabib terkenal di Suna dan menjadi orang yang paling di hormati oleh seluruh warga di desa Suna.

"PUTRIKUUU! BANGUN NAKK! PUTRIKU HINATA-CHAN!"

Naruto yang asyik liatin pemandangan itu diusikkan dengan suara jeritan seseorang.

"Enngg? Suara siapa itu?"Naruto celingak-celinguk nyariin asal suara.

"Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari kereta kuda itu Nona Uzumaki-sama!"kata Sai sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kereta kuda yang banyak banget pengawal yang mengitari kereta kuda itu.

"Ayo kesana!"Naruto segera berlari mendekati kereta yang di kerubungi oleh banyak orang.

"PUTRIKUUU! BANGUN NAKK! AYAH TAK MAU DITINGGAL OLEHMU! KAU SATU-SATUNYA HARTA MILIK AYAH YANG PALING BERHARGA NAKK!"jeritan seorang bapak-bapak yang berpakaian seperti seorang Raja yang menangisi putrinya di pelukannya itu. putrinya bernama Hyuga Hinata. Yaa, mereka adalah keluarga kerajaan Hyuga. Sedangkan sang ayah atau sang Raja sendiri bernama Hyuga Neji.

"Ada apa-ada apa?"Naruto pun bertanya pada salah satu warga yang menonton kejadian itu.

"Ohh Nona Uzumaki-sama! Itu, putri dari orang itu tengah sakit keras! Sepertinya ia sudah meninggal!"

"Waahh! Kalau begitu kita terlambat Sai…"Naruto berwajah sedih.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri Nona Uzumaki-sama! Itu sudah kehendak langit!"Sai menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto.

"A-ayah…"suara lirih dan serak berasal dari putri Hinata yang tengah sekarat itu.

"PUTRIKU! AYAH DISINI NAKK! BERTAHANLAH!"Raja Neji pun keluar dari kereta kuda.

"DIMANA TABIB TERKENAL YANG ADA DIDESA INI? DIMANA?"sambil gelagapan Raja Neji bertanya pada warga yang menonton kejadian itu.

Dan semua warga menjawabnya dengan meminggirkan badan mereka. dan terlihatlah disana, Naruto dan Sai yang ikut nemplok di kerumunan itu.

"Ee-eehh?"Naruto bingung sendiri.

"JADI KAU TABIB ITU? TOLONG SEMBUHKAN PUTRI SAYA! SAYA AKAN MEMBERIKAN HARTA SESUAI YANG ANDA MAU JIKA PUTRI SAYA SELAMAT! TOLONG SELAMATKAN PUTRI SAYA!"Raje Neji teriak-teriak memohon di depan Naruto. Naruto sendiri cengok dan untungnya langsung disarankan oleh Sai. Dan Naruto dan Sai masuk ke dalam kereta kuda tersebut.

Putri yang sangat cantik. Ia tengah tekapar tak sadarkan diri di kursi dalam kereta tersebut.

"Sai! Cepat bawa gadis ini keluar kereta! Aku tak leluasa menyembuhkannya jika seperti ini!"

"Baik!"Sai langsung keluar dan memberitahukan sang Raja dari putri tersebut untuk menyiapkan tempat untuk putrinya berbaring.

Naruto memeriksa kondisinya. Namun, ada kejanggalan yang aneh pada putri Hinata.

"Aneh! Dia sama sekali tidak menderita penyakit! Ada apa ini?"Naruto memeriksa sang putri dan ia menemukan sebuah tanda yang mencurigakan di belakang leher gadis itu.

"Nona Uzumaki-sama! Tempatnya sudah siap!"

"Bawa ke sana!"perintah Naruto pada Sai.

Naruto pun membaringkan kepala putri itu dengan perlahan di bawah pohon yang sudah beralaskan permadani jerami.

"PUTRIKUUU! HIKS… HIKSS…"isak sang raja yang tak tega melihat putrinya sendiri menderita penyakit aneh seperti itu.

"Hey Sai! Apakah kau mengenal tanda ini?"Naruto memperlihatkan tanda di belakang leher wanita itu.

"…"Sai mencoba berpikir tenang sekarang.

"Astaga! Ini kan tanda dari mantra hitam!"Sai terkejut begitu teringat dengan tanda itu.

"Mantra hitam?"

"Yaa! Hanya ada satu kelompok yang bisa menggunakan mantra hitam tersebut! Ini akan sulit dihilangkan!"

"Tapi jika tidak gadis ini bisa mati!"

"Tapi ini juga akan sangat beresiko terhadap anda Nona Uzumaki-sama!"

"Harus kita coba Sai! Tak usah di bahas lagi soal resikonya! Yang terpenting orang ini selamat!"

"Tapi Nona Uzumaki-sama…"Sai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Naruto memang orang yang sangat keras kepala.

Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya biru dari telapak tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada tanda aneh dari mantra hitam itu.

'Aarrgghh… Tanganku terasa mati!'batin Naruto yang menahan sakit pada bagian tangannya dan juga efek dari bertabrakannya mantra hitam dengan mantra biru yang Naruto miliki.

"No-Nona…"Sai jadi khawatir melihat Naruto yang menahan sakit itu.

"A-apakah dia tidak apa-apa?..."Tanya Neji. Ia jadi khawatir juga meihat bocah berumur sangat muda itu.

'Tanganku seperti terbakar… Aakkhh! Kyubi tolong bantu aku…'batin Naruto.

"AARRGGHH… Uhukk uhuukk…"Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"UZUMAKI-SAMA! TOLONG HENTIKAN INI! INI BISA MEMBAHAYAKAN NYAWA ANDA!"teriak Sai.

Semua orang yang melihat itu takut juga melihat Naruto mengeluarkan darah seperti itu. kasihan , jika anak semuda itu harus tersiksa karena menahan sakit untuk menyembuhkan gadis itu.

"Haahh… Hahh haaah… Sedikit lagi sai… Hahh haahh…"Naruto terengah-engah sendiri.

'Sakitnya makin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku… Sial… Sedikit lagi…'

Dan akhirnya selesai juga, tanda itu meluap hilang dan seketika gadis itu sadar.

"Ayah… Dimana ini?..."

"Putriku! Kau sadar nak…"mereka berpelukan.

Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat kasih sayang ayah kepada gadis itu padanya. Ia jadi mengingat ayahnya di Konoha.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Nona Uzumaki-sama?"Tanya Sai yang memegangi pundak Naruto.

"Haah hah…Haahh… Aku tidak apa-apa…"Naruto menjawab seadanya. Sai yang tak sengaja melihat kalung Naruto yang Naruto pakai berubah menjadi hitam.

"Anda butuh pensucian Uzumaki-sama! Mantra hitam jadi mengendap di tubuh anda sekarang!"bisik Sai.

"…"Naruto pun tak bisa apa-apa lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak! Terima kasih sudah menyembuhkan putriku satu-satunya ini! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Yaa! Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan putri anda sampai seperti itu?"Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Entahlah! Saya juga tidak tau! Yang saya tau, kemarin saat kami makan malam, ia tiba-tiba pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri dan tanda itu baru muncul saat ia pingsan. Ia juga menjerit kesakitan di seluruh bagian tubuhnya hingga tak bisa bergerak lagi hingga kau menyembuhkannya!"

"Aneh sekali…"Naruto mengelap bekas darah yang disekitar bibirnya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih! Datanglah ke kerajaan ku! Aku akan memberikanmu harta sebanyak yang kau mau. Karena telah menyembuhkan putriku ini!"

"Aahh! Tidak usah! Itu sama sekali tidak perlu! Aku hanya ingin menolong saja!"Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Anda yakin tidak ingin harta? Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku untukmu! Kau masih sangat muda belia untuk menjadi tabib handal seperti itu! saya sangat tertolong karenamu…"

"T-tapi… Umur saya sudah 27 tahun…"Naruto jadi malu sendiri.

"Be-benarkah? Tapi kau seperti masih berumur 17 tahun!"

"…ha ha ha …"Naruto tertawa hambar.

"Ayah… Jika ia tidak mau harta, ayah bisa memberikanku padanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih kita!"Hinata itu pun bicara juga dan akibat perkataannya itu, Naruto sukses meminta bantuan pada sai untuk mengurus soal itu.

'Ta-tapi… aku ini wanita!'batin Naruto sakit hati.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi, Uzumaki-sama sudah menikah. Tapi istrinya tidak sedang bersama Uzumaki-sama…"kata Sai songong.

"A-AP-"Naruto pun berhenti berbicara.

'Jika aku dikira pria dan sudah memiliki istri, dia tidak akan menikahkanku!'

'Bagus Sai! Kau memang pandai berkata-kata… Tenanglah aku jika sudah seperti ini…'batin Naruto yang diam-diam menghela nafas.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu jadikan saja aku istri kedua tuan Uzumaki!"

"Iya benar! Aku akan senang hati memberikan putriku pada orang yang sudah menolong nyawanya! Aku yakin kau akan menjaga putriku dengan baik!"

'Mereka mengira aku PRIA SUNGGUHAN?'Naruto shock sendiri.

Dan keadaan semakin runyam. Mau tak mau Sai memakai trik yang kedua. Sai mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Naruto yang mengerti langsung berpura-pura lemah.

"Aahh… Tubuhku terasa sakit semua… Kita harus pulang Sai…"

"Uzumaki-sama! Baik! Kita akan segera pulang! Anda harus banyak istirahat sekarang!"semua orang yang melihat keadaan Naruto bertambah khawatir dan mau tak mau sang raja dan putrinya membiarkan sang penyelamat bak super hero itu pulang untuk istirahat.

Dan para penduduk desa Cuma bisa mingkem saat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. secara, Naruto itu kan wanita. Masa iya mau di nikahin sama seorang putri cantik jelita seperti Putri Hinata. Ha ha ha…

Warga pun hanya bisa tertawa hambar dalam hati.

Sai memapah Naruto.

"Maaf sebelumnya! Tapi, Uzumaki-sama harus istirahat sekarang! Dan tawaran yang tadi, tuan Uzumaki adalah orang setia terhadap istri. Jadi beliau tidak akan menerima tawaran anda! Sekali lagi saya minta maaf! Dan saya undur diri!"

Dan Sai dengan secepat kilat kabur dari kerumunan dengan Naruto yang bersungut-sungut tapi bernafas lega.

"Waahh! Memang tipe suami yang ideal! Beruntung sekali istri tuan Uzumaki!"kata Hinata yang terlihat sedih karena tawarannya untuk menjadi istri kedua Naruto di tolak.

"Yaa! Jika sudah seperti itu, apa boleh buat… Ayo pulang putriku!"

"Yaa ayah!"Kedua bangsawan kerajaan Hyuga itu akhirnya pergi ke kerajaannya yang ada di perbatasan Utara dengan Barat.

Sedangkan Naruto tengah sekarat. Sai yang notaben-nya hanya seorang pengawal setia untuk menjaga keselamatan Naruto. Pengawal terlatih yang bisa menggunakan mantra penyerang untuk melakukan pertahan jika ada yang ingin mencelakai Naruto.

"Hahh… Hahhh… Uhuuk uhuukk…"Naruto memuntahkan darah lagi.

"UZUMAKI-SAMA!"Sai mencoba membantu Naruto berjalan menuju rumah. Tapi, Naruto yang sudah sangat lemah itu terjatuh dengan darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hah hahh tubuhku terasa mati…"

"Jika tidak segera ditangani, berakibat fatal…"Sai pun menggendong Naruto. Tapi, suhu badan Naruto berubah drastic menjadi sangat panas bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan panasnya lelehan besi karena Kyubi sepertinya juga terusik dengan keberadaan mantra hitam itu.

"Gawat! Bisakah anda menahan agar tak berubah wujud Uzumaki-sama? Akan bertambah bahaya jika orang melihat wujud asli anda!"

Naruto adalah seorang Kyubi. Seorang pemilik mantra terkuat. Kyubi adalah partikel roh terhebat tipe penyerang yang handal dan sangat kuat. Awalnya Kushina ibu Naruto tak terima dengan keberadaan Kyubi di tubuh anaknya itu. begitu juga dengan Tsunade dan ayah Naruto, Minato. Kyubi memasuki tubuh Naruto saat ia berumur 2 tahun.

Flash back

Saat itu Naruto tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan roh Kyubi di hutan terlarang di desanya. Kyubi yang meminta Naruto menjadi majikannya pada Naruto melakukan perjanjian darah. Alhasil cakra Naruto terdesak dengan keberadaan Kyubi di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"K-kau kenapa mengikutiku? Aku kan sudah bilang. Ibu tidak boleh aku memelihara binatang! Jangan ikuti aku lagi!"kata Naruto yang tengah mengusir Kyubi yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku ingin melakukan perjanjian darah denganmu bocah!"kata Kyubi. Naruto tercengang mendengar seekor rubah berbicara dengannya.

"K-ka-kau b-bisa bicara? Apa aku bermimpi?"

"bagaimana? Kau mau melakukan perjanjian darah denganku?"

"perjanjian darah? Apakah itu akan membuatku menjadi kuat?"

"yaa! Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan mantraku sesuka hatimu! Asalkan kau mau melakukannya dan menjadi majikanku!"

"benarkah? Baiklah! aku mau melakukan perjanjian darah denganmu!"

####****####

Naruto langsung menjerit kesakitan dan meminta tolong pada ibunya. Cakra Naruto didesak keluar hingga sang nenek Tsunade memilih memasukkan cakra Naruto pada sebuah permata yang ia dapat dari hasil pencampuran cakranya dengan Kushina dan Minato. Dan menjadi sebuah permata putih berbentuk prisma panjang itu.

"HHAAAAA! SAKIIIIITTT…"jerit Naruto.

"Naruto! Bertahanlah putriku!"Minato mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Tsunade-san! Bagaimana ini? Kyubi terus mendesak cakra Naruto! Jika cakra itu hilang, Naruto bisa tidak selamat! Tolong selamatkan Naruto!"Kushina menangis melihat Naruto putri satu-satunya di ambang kematian karena Kyubi yang mencoba beradaptasi di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"…Tak ada cara lain! Kita buat wadah untuk menaruh cakra Naruto! Cepat lakukan!"

Cakra Naruto sangat besar. Itulah sebabnya Kyubi memilih Naruto sebagai majikannya. Dan keberadaan Kyubi di dalam tubuh Naruto merubah semua kebiasaan Naruto. Naruto manusia yang seharusnya memakan makanan yang manusia makan. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang memakan darah.

Awalnya mereka tak tau menahu tentang Kyubi yang memakan darah. Jadilah Naruto yang menjerit-jerit kelaparan. Padahal ia sudah memakan makanan manusia hingga perutnya terasa penuh. Tapi ia tetap saja merasa lapar. Hingga Sakura sahabat Naruto berkunjung untuk melihat keadaan Naruto dan tanpa sengaja tangannya tergores pintu kamar Naruto yang tajam. Darah segar mengalir dari sikutnya. Naruto langsung berkontraksi dan mengendus-ngendus darah yang keluar dari sikut Sakura.

"N-Naruto… k-kau kenapa jadi seperti ini?"Sakura menahan ketakutannya.

"…"sedangkan Naruto hanya mengendus-ngendus darah di sikut Sakura.

'Aku mengerti sekarang…'batin Kushina dan langsung merobek pergelangan tangannya sangat lebar sehingga darah segar itu mengucur deras dari tangannya.

"Kushina! Apa yang kau lakukan?"jerit Minato dan langsung menutup tangan istrinya itu dengan kain.

"Tidak! Jangan dulu… coba perhatikan Naruto…"kata Tsunade yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan ekor sebanyak Sembilan ekor. Awalnya memang indah. Tetapi, semua itu lenyap sudah saat Naruto menerjang ibunya sendiri.

"AARRGGHH… I-IBU… AKU TIDAK BISA MENAHAN DIRI LAGI…"desis Naruto.

"Ibu mengerti nak! Minumlah darah ibu…"Kushina mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

"T-TAPI… AKU TAK BISA BU… KYUBIIIII… TOLONG JANGAN LAKUKAN INI PADA IBUKUUUU…"teriak Naruto. Tsunade pun mengerti tentang makanan sebenarnya dari seekor Kyubi.

"Jadi Kyubi pemakan darah huuhh?"decak Tsunade yang berkacak pinggang dan langsung menonjok Naruto hingga terlempar keluar dan pintu yang hancur karena Naruto yang terlempar karena tonjokan neneknya sendiri. Tidak peduli bahwa Naruto seorang wanita.

"SADARLAH NARUTO! DIA ITU IBUMU! DAN KAU KYUBI, JANGAN MEMBUAT MASALAH JIKA MASIH INGIN BERADA DIDALAM TUBUH CUCUKU! JIKA TIDAK KAU AKAN AKU TARIK KELUAR!"bentak Tsunade yang mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto. Dan itu langsung membuat Naruto sedikit tenang.

"TAPI AKU LAPAR! KALIAN PIKIR INI SUDAH BULAN PURNAMA KEBERAPA SEJAK AKU ADA DALAM TUBUH MAJIKANKU INI?"Kyubi berbicara. Yaa, sudah 3 bulan sudah Kyubi berada dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan selama itu pula ia menahan lapar.

"…"Tsunade tak bisa berkata lagi.

"Asalkan kau tak melakukan macam-macam saat dalam tubuh putriku, aku akan memberimu darahku!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN MACAM-MACAM! Aku hanya masih harus beradaptasi dengan tubuh baru ini! Aku juga mana mungkin membunuh majikanku sendiri! Lagipula, aku hanya akan berkontraksi saat mencium bau darah! Dan aku hanya akan meminum darah manusia yang menyerahkan darahnya untuk aku minum! Tidak sembarangan meminum saja! Dan satu hal lagi, aku akan merubah wujud asli ku saat bulan purnama dan saat itulah aku memakan makananku!"jelas Kyubi.

"Begitu, baiklah! aku menyetujuinya!"Kushina pun mendekap tubuh anaknya dan membiarkan Kyubi yang ada dalam tubuh Naruto meminum darah dari tangannya yang masih mengalirkan darah itu.

Semuanya pun menjadi damai. Naruto tak lagi menjerit kesakitan dan beraktivitas seperti biasa asalkan setiap bulan purnama ia membiarkan Kyubi meminum darah. Dan sebagai anak dari seorang keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki, ia diwajibkan mempelajari mantra penyembuhan. Hingga sekarang.

Flash on

"Hah hahh akan kucoba…"

Dan mereka pun tiba di rumah. Naruto yang sudah tak tahan harus menahan Kyubi agar tak merubah wujudnya. Sedangkan Kyubi dalam tubuh Naruto kesakitan dan menjerit sangat keras ditelinga Naruto.

'GGGAAAHHH! PANAS SEKALIII! GGRRR…'teriak Kyubi. Naruto hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan Kyubi dengan membujuknya.

'Tahan sebentar Kyuu~ argghh a-aku, juga sama sepertimu… arrghh'batin Naruto.

"Kita harus menemui Namikaze-sama! Jika tidak segera, bisa bahaya!"kata Sai yang mencoba membuat portal dimensi penghubung agar lebih cepat sampai di desa Konoha yang berada di Selatan. Dan Naruto tak berhenti berteriak saat dimana tanda hitam menyelimuti kulitnya.

"ARRGGGG"

Saya mohon maaf atas kekurangan dalam cerita-cerita saya sebelumnya. Saya kurang teliti. Dan cerita ini sebenarnya juga sudah lama saya buat, jadi yaa… maklumin yaa…

Saya kan juga Newbie autis di ff…

YOSH!

Review?

Kali ini gak bayar koq #digiles

Hehehe…


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic of Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : Fantasy, Romance, Straight, AU, OOC, Typo. Dll…**

**Pair : SasufemNaru **

**Author : HIDUP SASUFEMNARU!*ngibarin bendera berduka***

***author di bazooka SasufemNaru***

**Summary : Naruto seorang tabib yang menggunakan sihir berupa cakra biru yang hebat. Tapi, karena Kyubi yang ada ditubuhnya, ia menjadi sulit untuk menyembuhkan sihir hitam karena Kyubi merupakan sihir suci yang tak bisa dicampur dengan sihir hitam. Apakah yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Apakah ia akan berhenti menjadi tabib? Ataukah ia malah menghapus sihir itu?**

**WARN : AU, OOC, Typo, sedikit humor. **

**Note :Terima flame koq! Saya kan Author Berbudiman dan Berperasaan(?) and, untuk kejelian senpai-senpai dan sensei-sensei yang membaca cerita saya. Mohon sampaikan segala kekurangan di post Review. Terima kasih.**

**Chapy Minggu Lalu**

"Kita harus menemui Namikaze-sama!Jika tidak segera, bisa bahaya!"kata Sai yang mencoba membuat portal dimensi penghubung agar lebih cepat sampai di desa Konoha yang berada di Naruto tak berhenti berteriak saat dimana tanda hitam menyelimuti kulitnya.

"ARRGGGG"

**Selamat Baca**

"Hah hah hahh…"Naruto mulai terbatuk hebat.

"Ayo Uzumaki-sama!"Sai memapah Naruto memasuki portal itu dan dalam sekejap mereka sampai di depan rumah kediaman Namikaze. Ayahnya Naruto.

"NAMIKAZE-SAMAAA!"teriak Sai yang bertambah panik saat melihat tanda aneh berwarna hitam di sekujur tubuh Naruto. Minato dan Kushina yang tengah mengobati pasiennya langsung keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa saat mendengar suara Sai, yang merupakan panglima kepercayaannya.

"Ada ap-NARU-CHAN!"Mintao langsung mendekati Naruto yang tengah menahan sakit itu.

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN NARU-CHAN?"teriak Kushina yang langsung memeluk Naruto yang tengah memegang kalungnya sendiri.

"DIA MENYEMBUHKAN SESEORANG YANG TERKENA MANTRA HITAM! JADI SEPERTI INI!"jelas Sai.

"M-mantra hitam?"Minato yang tak percaya itu langsung mengecek keadaan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita obati Naru-chan di dalam saja! Dan kau sai! Cepat temui Tsunade-san di bukit di belakang desa!"kata Kushina dan langsung menyusul Minato yang tengah membawa Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah.

"A-AYAAAHHH! K-KYUBIII… KESAKITAN… AARRGGHH…"kata Naruto dan langsung memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit itu.

"KALUNGNYAA…"teriak Kushina saat melihat kalung Naruto yang berubah menjadi hitam.

"ASTAGA…"dan sang nenek pun datang.

"APA LAGI YANG KAU LAKUKAN NARUTOOOO?"teriak Tsunade.

Krraattakk

Suara retakan permata kalung Naruto.

"AAAKKHHHH…"jerit Naruto dan tanda aneh di sekitar tubuhnya perlahan berubah menjadi hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan kulit Naruto.

"CEPAT LAKUKAN PENSUCIAN!"teriak Tsunade.

Kalung Naruto langsung di celupkan ke dalam air. Sakura dan Ino yang merupakan asisten langsung melakukan pensucian kalung Naruto.

"**PURE**!"kata Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

Naruto pun mulai hampir di kuasai oleh mantra hitam itu berontak tak karuan. Ekor Kyubi keluar dan warnanya tak lagi berwarna keemasan. Melainkan berwarna hitam pekat yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"AAAARRGGHH… HHHAAAAAA… AAAKKHHHH…"teriak Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

"CEPAATT!"teriak Tsunade yang memegangi lengan kanan Naruto. Sedangkan Minato berusaha menahan bahu Naruto agar tak lepas kendali.

"TENANGLAH NARU-CHAN!"teriak Minato.

"Kumohon Kyubi… selamatkan Naru-chan…!"Kushina memeluk kepala Naruto.

Naruto sendiri sudah mulai kejang dan nafasnya pendek. Hitam pekat itu hampir seluruhnya menutupi tubuhnya. Hanya sisa bagian pipi Naruto yang belum terjamah tanda aneh itu.

"Ha-ha-hahh hah hahh"nafas Naruto tak beraturan dan akhirnya tanda itu menutupi semua tubuh Naruto. Naruto pun semakin tak karuan.

"Sedikit lagi!"kata Ino di bantu Sakura.

"Naruto… hiks hiks…"isak Kushina. Mata merah Naruto perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi hitam juga.

"SELESAI!"teriak Ino dan Sakura bersamaan. Dan saat itu pula tanda itu lenyap dan menghilang tanpa bekas. Naruto langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Hiks… hiks… hikss…"Kushina pun memeluk Naruto erat.

"Huuhh! Apa yang dilakukan bocah bodoh ini hingga ia terkontaminasi mantra hitam seperti ini?"Tanya Tsunade pada Sai yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"Seorang putri bernama Hyuga Hinata yang Naruto sembuhkan! Ia terkena mantra hitam dan kemungkinan ia ada sangkut pautnya dengan kelompok gelap dari sihir hitam!"jelas Sai.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kasus serupa! Jika manusia biasa masih bisa mentralkan mantra itu. tapi, Kyubi dalam tubuh Naruto adalah roh suci yang tak bisa menerima mantra hitam itu! jadi seperti itulah! Jika dibiarkan, Kyubi akan jadi ancaman terbesar dunia!"jelas Tsunade.

"Kelompok itu semakin berkembang pesat! Jika seperti ini, sulit untuk menyembuhkan orang yang terkena mantra hitam!"jelas Kushina.

"Dan sangat fatal jika Kyubi berhasil di temukan oleh kelompok tinggi Akatsuki!"jelas Tsunade.

"Mulai sekarang! jangan biarkan Naru melakukan penyembuhan terhadap mantra hitam! Tolong cegah dia Sai!"kata Tsunade mendekati Naruto yang tengah tidur karena lelah.

"Baik Tsunade-sama!"angguk Sai. Tsunade meletakkan tangannya di dahi Naruto.

"**HEAL**!"kata Tsunade dan kemudian cahaya putih terang keluar dari telapak tangannya.

Mantra hitam di tubuh Naruto telah di sucikan. Dan Naruto hanya bisa berbaring karena tubuhnya yang masih sakit semua akibat mantra hitam itu. Setelah beberapa hari tinggal bersama keluarganya, keadaan Naruto semakin membaik. Ia juga sudah sering berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah.

"Maaf Uzumaki-sama! Sekarang sa-"perkataan Sai langsung di potong cepat oleh Naruto.

"Naruto…"naruto berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf Naru-sama! Sekarang anda harus banyak istirahat! Anda belum sembuh betul!"

"Huuftt… urusai… aku bosan di kamar terus, kau pikir makan tidur akan menyenangkan bagiku? Lihatlah! Lemak di perutku…"Naruto pun mencubit-cubit perutnya yang lumayan gendut itu. sedangkan Sai hanya tertawa kecil.

"Haahhh… sudah lama tidak kesini… ayo kita keliling desa Sai! Apa warga desa masih mengingatku?"Naruto dengan semangatnya pergi mendahului Sai yang ingin memprotes keinginan Naruto. Tapi, karena Naruto sudah ngelengos duluan mau tak mau Sai mengekor di belakang Naruto.

"WWAAAOOOO!"teriak Naruto saat ia mendatangi air terjun yang indah di dekat desa. Air terjun itu dulu adalah tempat favorit Naruto untuk bermain. Dan terkadang ia mandi di air terjun itu.

"Jangan berlari seperti itu Naru-sama!"cegah Sai karena Naruto berlari-lari menuju air terjun itu.

"INI LUAR BIASAAA!"teriak Naruto lagi. Sedangkan Sai mengawasi Naruto di belakangnya. Tapi, Naruto berbalik dan menemui Sai.

"Eng? Ada apa Naru-sama?"

"Aku akan berkeliling desa dulu sebelum bermain sepuasnya di air terjun kesayanganku itu!"Naruto mendahului Sai lagi pergi menuju desa.

"T-tapi- haahhh…"Sai hanya bisa menghela nafas dan pergi mengikuti Naruto lagi.

Dan saat Naruto sudah berada di keramaian desa, ia di sapa dengan sangat semangat oleh warga desa. Naruto tak kalah senangnya sekarang. setelah 5 tahun pergi meninggalkan desa, ternyata warganya masih menyapa dengan hangat, sama seperti biasanya. Sungguh warga yang sejahtera.

"Aahh… mereka semua masih mengingatku Sai!"kata Naruto sambil melihat-lihat barang-barang yang pedagang jual.

"Tentu saja! orang seperti anda tidak pantas dilupakan!"kata Sai tersenyum mesum.

"Hey! Sai… aku tidak butuh kata-kata manismu!"Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Sebal juga jika sedang di rayu oleh Sai yang jiwanya sepertinya telah rusak. Naruto memang sering mendapati Sai tengah tersenyum mesum kepadanya. Naruto pun merinding jika melihat senyuman itu dan kemudian berlari menjauh dari Sai. Takut hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi dengan Naruto.

Baru saja berjalan-jalan, ia langsung bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki aura aneh. Naruto orang yang pertama kali berkontraksi dan berhenti berjalan kemudian menatap orang berjubah hitam dengan surai awan merah di sekitar jubahnya. Sai bingung dengan Naruto yang terdiam seperti itu.

"…"Naruto merasakan adanya sinyal bahaya dari orang tersebut.

"…Ada apa Naru-sama?..."Tanya Sai pada akhirnya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"A-aahh! tidak apa-apa…"Naruto pun menatap orang yang kini lewat di sampingnya dengan gagahnya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Naruto.

Setelah orang itu lewat dan agak jauh dari keberadaan mereka, Naruto segera memberitahukan tentang kejanggalan orang yang baru saja lewat di samping mereka.

"Heyy Sai! Kau merasakan hawa aneh dari orang yang baru saja lewat di samping kita tadi?"

"Enngg? Maksud Naru-sama, orang berjubah hitam tadi itu?"kata Sai dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau orang itu memang orang aneh! Aura di sekitar tubuhnya terasa misterius! Aku belum pernah mencium aura seperti itu!"Naruto berjalan lagi.

"…Tapi aku tak merasakan apa-apa Naru-sama…"kata Sai yang berjalan di samping Naruto.

"…Berarti hanya perasaanku saja…"kata Naruto yang sebelumnya menatap Sai sebentar dan melanjutkan jalan-jalannya.

Naruto dan Sai melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka sedangkan seseorang dari kejauhan menatap mereka berdua atau lebih tepatnya Naruto.

"Heehh… Aroma tubuh yang kuat…"kata orang berjubah itu yang menyeringai semakin lebar.

Kyubi yang merasa aneh dengan daerah sekitarnya memilih untuk bersiaga. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan tameng berbentuk prisma.

'Ada apa Kyu?'tanya Naruto dalam hati.

'Aku merasa daerah ini berbahaya! Kau ingat orang yang tadi?'

'Yaa aku ingat! Aura yang aneh!'

'Yaa! Itulah aura mantra hitam. Aku rasa orang itu mengikuti kita!'

'Benarkah?'Naruto berhenti melangkah. Ditengah-tengah pasar yang ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Sai yang merasa aneh dengan Naruto pun bertanya.

"Ada apa Naru-sama?"

"Emm… entahlah! Aku rasa ada yang mengikuti kita Sai!"bisik naruto. Sai dengan cekatan langsung melepaskan sarung samura pedangnya perlahan.

"Hhaahh… sudahlah Sai! Lupakan saja. aku ingin pergi ke air terjun sekarang…"Naruto dengan santainya berjalan mendahului Sai yang masih berkutat dengan daerah sekitarnya.

Sai dan Naruto pergi menuju air terjun yang luar biasa indahnya itu. dengan semangat 45 Naruto bermain air sambil mencoba menangkap ikan-ikan yang pada kenyataannya, Naruto sama sekali tak bisa menangkapnya satu ekor pun.

"Haahh~ susah sekali menangkap ikan dengan tangan kosong!"decak Naruto yang berkacak pinggang dan mencak-mencak tak karuan. Sedangkan Sai, haahh~ jangan Tanya sekarang dia sedang apa! Apa lagi kalau bukan memplototi Naruto dan daerah sekitarnya. Mengingat perkataan Naruto saat di pasar barusan.

"Hey Sai! Ajarkan aku bagaimana cara menangkap ikan-ikan ini!"decak Naruto yang menyibakkan air ke arah Sai. Sedangkan Sai langsung mendekat ke arah Naruto tanpa melepas sedikitpun pengawasannya.

"Cara pertama! Naru-sama harus tenang terlebih dahulu! Biarkan mereka merasakan cakra darimu, Naru-sama! Mereka pasti akan mendekati anda Naru-sama!"jelas Sai. Naruto pun mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Begitu! YOSSHHAA! AKAN AKU COBA!"semangat Naruto yang langsung menenangkan pikirannya dan memfokuskan pada satu objek.

Sraak ssrraak

'Hn! Ternyata di situ rupanya!'batin Naruto yang langsung menangkap perlahan ikan yang bergelayut lembut di betisnya, sehingga menimbulkan sensasi geli.

"DAPAAAATT! YEEYYY!"semangat Naruto mengangkat hasil ikan tangkapannya dengan tangan kosong dan berumpankan cakra-nya.

"Anda hebat Naru-sama!"kata Sai dan langsung melayangkan sebuah serangan berupa bola-bola hitam yang ia lukis dengan secepat kilat ke arah semak belukar di belakang Naruto. Dan saat itu pula, terdengar suara jeritan dari semak-semak itu.

"KELUAR! AKU SUDAH TAU KAU MENGAWASI KAMI SEJAK TADI!"teriak Sai yang langsung menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Heehh~ HAHAHAHAHA…"tawa keras terdengar dari semak itu dan munculah seorang pria dengan jubahnya yang sobek di bagian pundaknya. Penutup wajah dan kepalanya itu pun terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok aneh.

"SIAPA KAU?"tantang Sai. Sedangkan orang itu menatap penuh minat pada Naruto di belakang Sai yang juga sedang menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Aku sangat tertarik dengan aura pria di belakangmu itu! Aura yang sangat kuat!"kata orang itu yang menyiapkan sebilah pedang panjang dan besar dari balik bahu besarnya itu. Sai mulai siaga.

Twich

"AKU INI WANITA! DASAR KURANG AJAR!"teriak Naruto jengkel.

"Naru-sama! Sebaiknya, anda segera pergi dari sini! Orang ini terlihat berbahaya sekali!"jelas Sai. Tapi Naruto malah mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Hey Sai! Kau pikir aku akan pergi meninggalkan anak buahku yang sok pahlawan ini sendirian? Tak akan pernah! walaupun kau berlagak seperti pahlawan, maka aku akan berlagak seperti super hero! Bagaimana? Aku kan hebat!"bangga Naruto yang mulai berbangga ria. Sedangkan Sai hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kenarsisan Nona-nya yang satu itu.

"Haahh~ tapi ini sungguh berbahaya Naru-sama! Saya tidak mau mati sia-sia di tangan Tsunade-sama sebagai pengawal gagal!"Sai pun menatap tajam orang di hadapannya itu.

"Setidaknya jangan biarkan aku masuk neraka karena banyak hutang budi kepada para pengawalku yang setia dan memberikan nyawanya untukku!"cerocos Naruto yang tak mau kalah. Orang itu sudah menyiapkan pedangnya dan siap di tebaskan saja.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Jika kau mati, matilah dengan tenang! Dan jika aku mati, aku akan menghantuimu!"

"Eehh? Kenapa aku?"mulai deh percakapan tak jelas di tengah-tengah situasi genting ini.

"Kau belum mentraktirku Ramen di kedai Ichiraku! Aku rindu dengan Ramen paman Teuchi! Jika kau tidak mentraktirku, hidupmu aku akan selalu menghantuimu! Jika kau mati, aku akan mencekikmu di neraka!"cerocos Naruto lagi.

"HEY-HEY! JADI BERTARUNG TIDAK?"Tanya orang itu yang sangat jelas sekali terlihat bosan.

"Hehehehe~ maaf tuan berbadan besar! Silahkan lanjutkan acaranya! Saya dan pengawal saya ini sedang ada urusan penting dan… SAMPAI JUMPAAA~"Naruto bersama Sai berlari (sebenarnya Naruto saja yang berlari, sedangkan Sai. Haahh~ jangan Tanya lagi! Dia malah di seret tak manusiawi oleh Naruto) meninggalkan orang berbadan besar itu yang masih cengo di tempat. Tapi, ia malah baru sadar kalo ia sudah di tipu sama Naruto.

"HAAHH~ SIAAALL! AWAS KAU BOCAAAAHH!"orang itu pun mencak-mencak sendiri dan pergi dengan menggerutu tak jelas karena Naruto yang memanfaatkan situasi tak penting itu untuk kabur. Haahh~ memang! Naruto itu memang berotak dangkal! Bukannya di lawan biar keren gitu, eehh~ dia-nya malah ngelongos!*di masukin ke kandang kyubi*.

Naruto sudah sampai di kediaman Namikaze. Sebuah rumah bergaya jepang dan tak lupa pohon sakura yang indah berada di tengah-tengah halamannya. Dan jangan lupakan juga deru langkah seribu Naruto yang terdengar dari jarak 5 km. sang ibu yang tengah mengobati itu sempat mengira sedang ada bentrok.

"Haah hah hah hosh"hanya suara itu yang terdengar saat mereka berdua sampai.

"Naru-chan! Kenapa ngos-ngosan seperti itu?"Tanya Kushina yang dengan lembut mengelus kepala sang anak yang tengah tekapar di lantai sambil ngatur nafas. Begitu juga dengan Sai yang duduk dengan nafas yang hampir hilang itu.

"Hosh hah hah… tadi hahh ada orang hosh yang mau mencelakaiku hahh hosh"kata Naruto yang tetap berusaha mangatur nafasnya.

"HAH? KOK BISA?"kaget Kushina langsung berwajah serius.

"Saya juga tidak tau Uzumaki-sama! Yang saya tau, ia mengikuti kami saat dari pasar dan kami di buntuti!"jelas Sai.

"Sebaiknya, kita bicarakan ini di dalam saja!"Kushina membawa masuk bocah-bocah itu.

Naruto dan Sai menceritakan semua yang telah ia alami barusan. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa bahwa orang itu menginginkannya. Naruto juga tak habis pikir.

"Sai! Mulai sekarang kau harus extra menjaga Naru-chan! Aku yakin ia tertarik dengan cakra Naru-chan yang telah menjadi satu dengan cakra Kyubi! Jika ia berhasil mendapatkan Naru-chan, sudah di pastikan dunia akan kiamad!"jelas Tsunade sang nenek yang sudah berwajah 5 rius itu.

"Baik!"

Setelah beberapa minggu di desa tercinta, Naruto bersama Sai akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Sebenarnya sih di paksa pulang sama sang nenek. Lantaran tensi darah tingginya selalu meningkat tajam jika ada Naruto di sekitarnya. Dan di sinilah mereka, berjalan melewati hutan lebat nan hijau. Kenapa mereka lewat hutan? Karena Naruto ingin menikmati moment perjalanan pulangnya. Haahh~ gak sinkron nih.

"Haahh~walaupun hari sudah sangat siang, udaranya masih dingin dan berembun! Brr~"kata Naruto yang kedinginan sendiri.

"Ini hutan yang sangat asri! Sepertinya belum ada manusia yang datang kemari…"Sai pun bersiaga siapa tau ada penyerang yang iseng.

"Haahh~ ayolah Sai! Kau harus menikmati keindahan alam ini juga! Jangan bermain dengan samuraimu terus setiap hari! Aku saja bosan melihatmu memainkan pedang itu, masa kau yang memainkannya sama sekali tidak bosan?"cerocos Naruto yang risih dengan Sai yang tak habisnya memainkan samurainya selama perjalanan.

"Ini semua demi keselamatan Naru-sama!"Naruto pun manyun-manyun kesel liat Sai yang senyum-senyum mencurigakan itu.

"Seperti biasa yaa? Jawaban yang selalu sama!"ejek Naruto yang duduk di akar pohon besar.

"Seperti biasa Naru-sama, saya akan selalu mengabdi pada Naru-sama! Rela memberikan nyawa saya untuk melindungi Naru-sama! Dan apabila saya gagal melindungi Naru-sama, maka saya akan membunuh diri saya sendiri!"kata Sai yang mengucapkan janji para pengawal Uzumaki.

"Haahh~ BOSAAANN!"Naruto pun ngelongos dan mengacuhkan perkataan Sai barusan yang di hapal mati olehnya itu.

Dan saat perjalanan, Naruto dan Sai di cegah oleh empat orang berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah di hadapannya. Sungguh, Naruto kaget setengah hidup liat itu orang. Datangnya tiba-tiba. Naruto sempat pikir itu setan yang gak sengaja lewat. Dan hampir saja Naruto memeluk Sai saking kagetnya liat itu manusia instan.

"Kita bertemu lagi yaa! Bocah!"kata seorang berbadan besar yang kemarin Naruto temui. Seorang berbadan besar dengan gigi runcing menyerupai taring hiu. Dan perawakannya pun mirip hiu.

'Hhmm~ ternyata paman ini maniak hiu rupanya…'sambil mangut-mangut ngertos.

"Jadi ini orangnya? Lumayan juga!"kata seorang berambut kuning pucat di kuncir tinggi seperti ekor kuda dan berponi menyamping.

'Rambutnya hampir sama dengan warna rambutku! Apa dia fans beratku?"batin Naruto yang kumat dengan ke-eksisannya.

"Huhh~ begitu saja! Aku tidak tertarik!"seorang pria yang memiliki banyak tindik di wajahnya.

'Huh~aku tidak suka orang itu!'batin Naruto.

"Nandayo? Dia masih bocah! Lebih baik biarkan saja! walaupun cakranya menggiurkan!"kata seorang wanita yang kepalanya di hiasi bunga dari kertas.

Twich twich

"OII! UMURKU SUDAH 27 TAHUN TAU! AKU BUKAN BOCAAAHH!"teriak Naruto yang frustasi karena di bilangin bocah.

"NANI?"sekarang gentian mereka yang berteriak histeris.

"Kau? 27 tahun? Yang benar saja! hahahaha…"dan tawaan menggelegari di hutan tak terjamah itu.

"grrr~ BAIKLAH KALAU TIDAK PERCAYA… ayo Sai! Kita pergi saja dari sini! Aku muak ngurusin orang aneh itu!"kata Naruto yang ngelongos duluan. Sai yang dari tadi Cuma mingkem seribu bahasa itu akhirnya bicara juga.

"Hai!"baru saja 10 langkah Naruto berjalan, 4 orang tadi dengan gerakan secepat kilat sudah berada di hadapan Naruto. Pria yang di ketahui bernama Pein itu pun mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu pergi? Hmm?"kata Pein.

"Jaga sikap anda tuan!"Sai pun melepaskan dengan kasar tangan Pein. Dan menatap tajam Pein dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Huh~kau bilang aku masih bocah! Tapi nyatanya kau yang tidak membiarkanku pergi… huftt…"ambek Naruto melipat tangan di dadanya. Sai yang berwajah serius tadi hanya bisa geleng-geleng liat tuan mudanya seperti itu.

'Huh~ Naruto-sama memang tidak mengerti situasi!'batin Sai dan memijat keningnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah! karena kau tadi bilang umurmu sudah 27 tahun, itu sudah bisa mentolelir kenyataan tubuhmu tak mendukung bahwa kau sudah dewasa!"Pein tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat dari tubuhnya. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung terdiam.

"Jangan bergerak! Tetap di belakang saya Naru-sama!"kata Sai sambil mengeluarkan samurai panjangnya. Naruto hanya terkesiap di belakang Sai.

'Aura hitam! Jangan sampai tersentuh oleh orang-orang itu!'kata Kyubi. Kyubi mulai berkontraksi.

'Jangan sekarang Kyu! Aku rasa akan sangat berbahaya jika kau muncul, masalah akan bertambah banyak!'

'Aku serahkan ini padamu bocah!'desis Kyubi dalam iner Naruto.

'Hum~'

"Hey Sai! Ini akan sangat sulit! 4 lawan 2 sangat tidak mungkin!"

"Tapi sangat tidak mungkin jika kabur dengan portal Naru-sama! Akan sangat sulit!"bisik Sai.

"Benar juga!"sambil ngelus-ngelus dagunya.

"Sebaiknya, Naru-sama pergi dari sini! Biar aku yang urus!"

"Huh~ kau pikir aku takut?"

"Ma-maaf Naru-sama! Bukan maksud menyinggung, tapi ini demi-"

"Urusai! Jangan banyak bicara, mereka sudah bersiap!"Naruto mengambil ranting kecil panjang.

"Na-Naru-sama!"kaget Sai melihat Naruto yang mengaliri ranting itu dengan cakra-nya, sehingga ranting itu akan kuat dan tajam jika di gunakan.

"Kita berjuang bersama, Ttebayo!"semangat Naruto langsung mengeluarkan cakra birunya.

"Huhh~ benarkan? Cakra-nya sangat menggiurkan!"kata Kisame yang menyerang Naruto kemarin lebih dulu menyerang Sai.

"Terserah saja!"jawab Pein yang langsung menghambur ke arah Naruto dengan pedangnya.

Trangg~

"Teknik menyerangku tidak seperti itu, Ttebayo!"kata Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan bola bercahaya berwarna biru langit dan menghantamkannya ke perut Pein.

Srriingg~ bummm~

Pein terlempar hingga jauh dan memporak-porandakan hutan itu.

"Na-Naru-sama! Jangan terlalu berlebihan! Anda belum sembuh total! Akhh~"Sai terkena kunai kertas dari Konan. Satu-satunya wanita di kelompok itu.

"Kau harus fokus jika ingin menang bocah!"kata Konan yang memulai dengan bom kertasnya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah Ttebayoo!"Naruto menyerang Pein habis-habisan. Hingga Naruto di lempari pria pirang yang sejak tadi hanya diam itu dengan tanah liat yang ternyata adalah bom.

Duaarr

"NARUTO-SAMAAA!"

"DAIJOBU!"bentak Naruto. Naruto terlempar hingga tubuhnya penuh dengan luka bakar yang hebat.

'JANGAN BERTINDAK GEGABAH!'Kyubi mulai berkoar.

'T-tapi… haah, aku harus teruskan…'batin Naruto.

"HEEYYAA! AWAS KAU TTEBAYOO!"kata Naruto yang menghambur ke arah Deidara yang sudah siap dengan bom tanah liatnya. Pelaku pembuat bom barusan.

"Huhh~ jangan terlalu berlebihan bo- AAKKHH!"Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Deidara dan langsung menusukkan ranting pohon tadi ke arah perutnya.

"…"Pein yang melihat itu langsung membelalakkan matanya.

'Cepat sekali! Aku tak bisa melihat gerakannya barusan!'batin Deidara yang langsung menarik baju belakang Naruto hingga ia terlempar ratusan meter jauhnya.

"DEIDARA! ASTAGA!"Pein langsung panik sendiri.

"Hahh~ dia cepat sekali! Aku tidak akan kalah dengan bocah seperti itu!"decak Deidara yang mencoba untuk bangun.

"CK! SEKARANG BUKAN ITU! SASORI PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHKU! KALI INI!"kata Pein yang menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"NA-NANI? SIAAALL! AKU BUKAN HOMO!"kata Deidara sambil ngejitak kepala Pein kuat-kuat.

"ITTEEE!"Sai yang melihat ada peluang setelah ia berhasil melukai punggung Kisame, ia segera mendekati Naruto.

"Tidak secepat itu!"puluhan bom kertas berbentuk kunai mengarah pada Sai lagi dan untungnya Sai gesit hingga ia melayangkan pedangnya ke arah pundak Konan.

"NARUTO-SAMA!"

"Uhuk! Uhukk!"Sai sangat kaget melihat tuan mudanya penuh dengan luka bakar.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum mere-"

Zraasshh~

"SAAAIII!"

"Mencoba kabur hehh?"sebuah pedang panjang menembus dada Sai tepat di jantungnya. Naruto langsung terdiam melihat Sai di hadapannya terbunuh dan tewas seketika.

"…Ma-maaf…Na-rutto- sa…ma…"kata Sai yang sempat bicara sebelum nyawanya pergi.

"Kau ini sungguh merepotkan sekali!"Pein pelaku tikaman itu berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapan Naruto dan menarik kerah baju Naruto dengan kasar.

'Sai! Dia… mati…'batin Naruto yang berwajah seperti orang bingung dan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"Sekarang, ingin seperti pengawalmu itu? Hmm?"

"Hati-hati dengannya Pein!"Kisame sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Kau harus ikut dengan kami! Dan kau tidak boleh melawan jika tidak ingin mati seperti pengawalmu itu…"desis Pein yang langsung menyeret Naruto dengan tidak manusiawi.

'Nandayo? Itu berarti… ia sudah pergi…'

Tess

Tess

'Aku akan bertindak!'Kyubi mulai mengambil alih. Tapi tiba-tiba-

"BERANINYA KALIAAAANN!"teriak Naruto yang menggenggam erat tangan Pein dan membantingnya ke tanah.

Duuaarr

"NANI?"teriak mereka bersamaan.

"BARANINYAAA! GGRRR… BERANINYA KALIAAANN!"teriak Naruto yang langsung menghambur ke arah Deidara, Konan dan Kisame yang tersisa.

BUAKK~ DUARR~ DAAKK~ BOOMM~

Naruto membabi buta. Semua yang ada di hadapannya hancur seketika. Tak berbentuk lagi. Pein dkk Nampak kualahan dengan kekuatan super Naruto. Bahkan mereka sudah luka berat.

"Cakra ku hampir habis! Aku hanya bisa menggunakan sekali hantaman cakra saja!"kata Konan yang terengah-engah sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa mati rasa itu.

"Hah hah aku juga!"Kisame menjatuhkan pedang besarnya.

"Deidara juga sudah tak punya cakra lagi!"kata Pein yang prihatin melihat Deidara yang terengah-engah melawan Naruto yang bergerak dengan gerakan sangat cepat bagai kilat. Tak lupa dengan pedang milik Sai yang ia ambil dari tangan Sai dan menghancurkan semua.

"Tak ada cara lain!"Pein menatap mantap ketiga partnernya itu.

"Hum~"angguk mereka berempat dan-

"HEEYYAA!"mereka berempat menggabungkan cakra mereka dan menyerang Naruto dengan serangan penuh dan sekali hantam saja.

'INI PASTI BERHASIL!'batin Pein yang sangat yakin itu.

"TERIMA INIII!"teriak mereka bersamaan. Naruto yang kaget karena pandangannya terhalang oleh debu akibat ledakan bom milik Deidara dan ia tidak bisa lagi menghindar dari serangan itu.

DUUUAAAARRR~

Naruto langsung tak sadarkan diri. Hutan yang lebat dan asri itu, kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Pohon-pohon tumbang karena perang tadi. Tanah menjadi rata dan terlihat seperti lapangan kosong. Debu berterbangan ke sana kemari. Bahkan burung-burung sudah pergi jauh sebelum perang itu mulai.

"Hah hah hah~ kau… kalah… hah hah"engah Pein yang mencengkram kerah baju Naruto. Sedangkan yang lainnya sudah tumbang tak sadarkan diri.

"Hah hah hah~ mungkin istirahat dulu lebih baik! Hah hah"Pein hendak menutup matanya, tapi ia urungkan niat itu setelah dadanya di rasa dingin.

"Eng? NA-NANI?"kaget Pein melihat Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya dan tangan biru bercahaya itu kini berada tepat di dadanya.

"SIAL!"

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic of Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : fantasy, adventure, OOC, AU, Typo, dll.**

**Pair : SasufemNaru **

**Author : HIDUP SASUFEMNARU!*ngibarin bendera berduka***

***author di bazooka SasufemNaru***

**Summary : Naruto seorang tabib yang menggunakan sihir berupa cakra biru yang hebat. Tapi, karena Kyubi yang ada ditubuhnya, ia menjadi sulit untuk menyembuhkan sihir hitam karena Kyubi merupakan sihir suci yang tak bisa di campur dengan sihir hitam. Apakah yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Apakah ia akan berhenti menjadi tabib? Ataukah ia malah menghapus sihir itu?**

**UPDATE KILLAAAAAAAT! Silahkan di nikmati…**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 2**

**-ooo-**

"Eng? NA-NANI?"kaget Pein melihat Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya dan tangan biru bercahaya itu kini berada tepat di dadanya.

"SIAL!"

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 3**

**-ooo-**

'SI-SIAAALL!'rutuk Pein sambil menutup mata erat-erat menunggu Naruto meledakkan dirinya. Tapi,

"Engg?"Pein membuka matanya lagi.

"Uhukk-uhuukk!"darah segar keluar dari mulut Naruto.

'Kenapa ini? Tubuhku terasa mulai ringan!'batin Pein.

"… Nandayo?"bisik Pein namun cukup bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

"…diam saja jika ingin cepat sembuh…"ketus Naruto. Pein pun nurut dan diam sampai sesuatu yang dingin itu telah hilang.

"Hah hah hah aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu langsung… hah hah hah"Naruto yang terengah-engah itu berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Deidara dan menyembuhkan musuhnya. Keempat orang yang telah melakukan ini semua. Empat orang itu yang telah membuat Sai pergi.

Tapi, Naruto malah membantu menolongnya padahal ia sendiri masih bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri dengan sisa cakranya. Tapi,

Kisame sebagai pasien terakhir, hampir membuat Naruto itu sadarkan diri.

"Aakhh!"

"A-aku uhuk-uhuk! Tidak bisa menyembuhkan secara menyeluruh… Tapi setidaknya kalian tidak jadi mati…"Naruto pun ambruk. Pein satu-satunya manusia yang sadar saat itu sedang berpikir keras.

"… Nandayo… kenapa?..."Tanya Pein pada Naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu.

Naruto POV

'…Di mana ini…'batinku yang melihat samar daerah sekitarku. Tubuhku terasa dingin walaupun sebuah kain hangat menyelimutiku. Pertama kali yang aku lihat adalah.

"… Gelap…"aku pun bangun dengan kepala pusing luar biasa. Tubuhku terasa mati rasa. Luka-luka di tubuhku masih terasa perih sampai aku tak mampu bergerak.

End Naruto POV

Naruto bangun dari posisinya dan mencoba untuk duduk dan bersandar pada batang pohon. Dan saat ia hendak menutup matanya, sebuah suara membuat Naruto langsung bersiaga. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya sudah tak mampu lagi untuk bergerak.

"… Kenapa?..."

"…"

"… Kenapa kau menyelamatkan kami?..."kata Pein yang ternyata ada di atas ranting pohon sambil memandang bulan.

"… Kewajibanku adalah seperti peraturan keluargaku… menolong orang yang kesusahan adalah peraturan yang kedua…"saat Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua dan api obor kecil di samping Naruto sebagai penerangan.

"… Dimana temanmu yang lain?"

"…"Pein tak menjawab.

"Kau sudah sadar huhh?"suara seorang pria yang Naruto kenal suaranya. Deidara datang bersama Konan membawa buruan untuk makan malam.

"… Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang musuh yang menyelamatkan nyawa musuhnya sendiri… Aku tak habis pikir…"kata Konan yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan membuat api unggun.

"… Aku juga seperti itu…jadi bingung sendiri aku…"Deidara pun membersihkan buruan mereka berupa anak kijang yang tersesat di hutan.

"… Di mana temanmu yang bergigi runcing itu?"Tanya Naruto.

"Ohh Kisame! Dia berjaga di sekitar sini, sebentar lagi dia akan kembali…"Deidara pun mulai membakar buruan mereka.

"…"

"…"

Hening. Baik Naruto dan yang lainnya tak ada yang mau bicara walaupun sepatah kata saja. Mereka sibuk berkutat dengan pemikirannya masing-masing sembari menunggu dagingnya matang.

"… Apa tujuan kalian menyerangku?"Tanya Naruto yang canggung sendiri dengan suasana hening seperti itu.

"… Kami akan membawamu pada Tobi…"jawab Konan.

"Tobi?"

"… Kau akan segera tau…jadi simpan saja pertanyaanmu nanti!"cercah Pein yang langsung melompat dari ranting pohon dan bergabung untuk menyaksikan detik-detik daging kijang yang matang.

"…"

"…"

Hening. Lagi-lagi hening. Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengumpat dalam hati melihat ketiga orang di hadapannya itu. yang mereka lakukan hanya diam sembari menatap api unggun di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

'Hufft! Apa mereka memang hemat berbicara seperti itu?'batin Naruto.

'Ini benar-benar tidak baik! Kita tidak tau apa rencana mereka!'kata Kyubi.

'Iya aku tau Kyu! Tapi masalahnya, aku tidak bisa kabur sekarang! tubuhku sudah tak sanggup lagi berjalan apa lagi berlari!'

Naruto pun menutup matanya untuk menghirup udara malam yang terasa sangat dingin itu. sampai akhirnya Kisame si gigi runcing itu datang.

"Eng? Sudah sadar toh!"sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Deidara.

"Hmm~"jawab Naruto malas.

"…"

"…"

Hening lagi.

"HAAHH~ APA TAK ADA YANG BISA DIBICARAKAN? AKU TIDAK SUKA SUASANA SEPERTI INI!"kata Naruto yang frustasi sendiri dengan keempat manusia di depannya itu.

"… Kau hanya perlu diam dan menikmati setiap suara yang ada…"Pein pun mengambil daging yang sudah matang dan di berikannya pada Naruto.

"Eng? A-arigato!"Naruto langsung menerima daging itu dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"…"

"Nyam… nyam nyam nyam… eng? Kayian idak akan?(kalian tidak makan?)"kata Naruto yang mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Ohh! Hum~"Deidara pun mengambil sepotong daging matang itu dan memakannya dan di susul yang lain.

'Hufft! Mereka sama sekali tidak menyenangkan!'batin Naruto.

Matahari belum menampakkan sinarnya. Tapi Naruto sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk sekedar duduk bersandar.

"Huuh~ jika seperti ini terus, aku sungguh akan mati perlahan!"bisik Naruto yang menggerakkan kakinya. Naruto juga sempat melihat sekellilingnya, masih gelap dan tak ada orang.

'Huuft! Selalu ditinggal! Padahal aku ini kan sudah menyembuhkan mereka. sama sekali tak berperikemanusiaan!'batin Naruto yang berjalan tertatih mencari danau atau sungai. Setelah berjalan tertatih sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya Naruto menemukan sebuah danau kecil.

"Wah! Ada danau Kyu!"kata Naruto yang semangat sendiri dan tanpa sadar ia berlari yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya terjungkal dan terguling-guling masuk ke dalam danau itu.

"AAUU! ADOOHH! AOO!"

Byuurr~

Naruto langsung saja basah kuyup.

"BUAAHH~ ITTEEE!"

'CK! Makanya hati-hati! Dasar hyperaktif!'ejek Kyubi yang geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan tuannya seperti itu.

"Huh~baiklah!"Naruto pun berjalan diatas air danau tenang itu dan berhenti di tengah-tengahnya.

"**Heal**!"bisik Naruto. Dan air tenang itu kini mulai menyelimuti Naruto. Dan dengan tenang Naruto tetap berdiri di tempatnya hingga air danau itu menyeruak dan jatuh dengan tenang dari tubuh Naruto.

Dan dengan seketika, luka-luka di tubuh Naruto sudah hilang tak berbekas. Mantra Naruto ini memang yang paling ampuh untuk menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat. Yaa, Naruto memang memiliki mantra yang paling hebat. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri belum tentu bisa seperti Naruto.

"YOSSH!"Naruto pun berjalan menuju pinggir danau dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat keempat orang yang sudah menculiknya berdiri sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan waspada.

"Ehh~ kalian rupanya… Aku pikir kau meninggalkanku di hutan ini dan berpikiran aku akan mati… ternyata tidak!"cerocos naruto yang sudah down sendiri mentalnya karena kesempatan kaburnya jadi semakin menipis.

Keempat orang itu hanya diam dan tetap menatap Naruto dengan tatapan waspada.

"Eng? Kalian darimana saja?"Naruto menggaruk pipinya karena canggung di lihatin seperti itu.

"…kau pengguna mantra…"Pein bersuara.

"Eng? Emmm~ iya! Ada masalah?"

"…"

Greeb

"HEI-HEI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? HEI! ADUHH! ITTEEE!"Naruto dimasukkan ke dalam karung beras seperti karung goni oleh Kisame, Deidara dan juga Pein. Entah hal gila apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"HEI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? CEPAT KELUARKAN AKU! HEII!"teriak Naruto.

'Gawat! Bagaimana ini Kyu?'batin Naruto.

'Tak apa! Setelah kau sampai di markas mereka, kita harus bersiap untuk menyerang penuh!'

'Hum~ tapi dalam markas mereka pasti akan ada banyak lagi yang seperti mereka Kyu!'

'Itu pikirkan nanti saja!'

'Baiklah!'

"HEII! KALIAN INI! SUDAH MEMBAWAKU SEPERTI INI, LALU KALIAN MEMPERLAKUKAN AKU KASAR SEPERTI INI,AKU INI WANITA, DASAR SIALAN KALIAN! DASAR PENCULIK BERHATI IBLISS!"teriak Naruto lagi.

"Huh~ sebaiknya diam sebelum aku melemparmu ke jurang!"ancam Kisame yang risih sendiri dengar teriakan cempreng Naruto.

"Setidaknya, perlakukan aku dengan baik jika ingin menculikku!"desis Naruto yang perkataannya sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh keempat manusia itu.

Setelah Naruto pengap-pengapan di dalam karung tak bermutu itu akhirnya penderitaan akibat gangguan pernapasan pun tertangani sudah. Dan Naruto akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan tenang kembali. Namun,

BRUKK

"ITTEEEEE!"raung Naruto yang di jatuhkan begitu saja dari pundak Kisame yang seenak jidat main taroh aja itu karung yang isinya itu manusia coy. Manusia! Kalo isinya duit sekarung kagak papa.

"Berisik sekali kau ini! Jangan berisik!"bentak Pein. Dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terbaring koma di lantai akibat terlalu lama berjalan tanpa istirahat hingga hari sudah sangat malam. Naruto yang di bentak oleh Pein hanya bisa mingkem seribu bahasa. Ntar kalo di macem-macemin sama Pein gimana donk? Ntar ini fic berubah pair dong.

"Sudah pulang?"suara berat itu menggema di ruangan tersebut. Naruto sempat berpikir bahwa bos mereka adalah sejenis setan gitu. Naruto terkaget sendiri mendengar suara itu. di kirain suara roh halus gitu.

"Huh~"Pein hanya menghela nafas angkuh. Ia lelah sudah. Ia memilih duduk dengan arogannya di sofa bersama Kisame.

"… Kenapa kalian babak belur seperti itu?..."Tanya orang yang tadi.

"Huh~kami menangkap seekor manusia berkekuatan seperti sepuluh ribu gorilla!"decak Pein.

"Hei-hei! Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian! Setidaknya jika ingin mengataiku, jangan saat ada aku! Menyusahkan saja!"gerutu Naruto yang tidak terima di katain gorilla. Walaupun ia sempat mengamuk seperti gorilla liar sebenarnya.

Orang misterius itu mendekat ke arah karung besar sumber suara laknat itu. Suara cempreng yang dapat memecahkan gendang telinga secara langsung itu.

Tap

Tap

Naruto jadi was-was sendiri.

"Hei-hei! Jangan mendekat! Aku bukan orang jahat sungguh! Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot menculikku seperti ini!"cerocos Naruto.

Orang misterius itu langsung membuka ikatan karung nista itu dan muncullah seonggok manusia imut dengan rambut acak-acakan dan itu malah terkesan sexy.

"…"orang itu hanya diam saja. Naruto yang tampak ragu-ragu untuk mendongakkan kepalanya. Tapi ia urungkan saja niat itu dan memilih untuk menunduk saja.

"… Siapa pria ini…"suara berat itu mulai terdengar kembali.

"HEYY! AKU INI WANITA!"bentak Naruto masih tertunduk.

"Huh~sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya jika tidak ingin dia mengamuk…"cerocos Pein yang lebih memilih pergi entah kemana.

"… Dia memiliki aura yang kuat! Cakra-nya juga sangat menggiurkan…"kali ini giliran Kisame yang berkoar. Orang itu tetap memandang kepala Naruto yang masih tertunduk itu.

'Ini sangat berbahaya! Aku dapat merasakan kekuatan yang sangat jahat ada dalam orang di depanmu itu Naruto!'Kyubi mulai khawatir dan menyiapkan kekuatannya hingga retina mata kanan Naruto berubah menjadi hitam dengan pupil merah darah.

'Tunggu dulu kyu!'cegah Naruto sambil menutup rapat matanya. orang yang berdiri di depan Naruto itu sempat memundurkan kakinya dengan ragu.

'Astaga! Kekuatan cakra macam apa itu?'batin orang itu.

'Tidak ada cara lain selain melawannya Naruto! Aku akan membantumu! Aku pasti bisa melawannya!'

'Aku tau Kyu! Tapi, sebaiknya kau simpan saja tenagamu itu! aku rasa jika kau menggunakannya secara berlebihan, kau akan cepat kelaparan dan aku bakalan repot tau!'

'Memangnya mau bagaimana lagi?'

'… Aku ada ide kyu! Tapi ide ini akan menyiksa kita…'

'Apa?'

Sedang Naruto dan Kyubi tengah merencanakan sesuatu dalam iner mereka. Kisame yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan itu akhirnya berdiri dan menghampiri bosnya itu.

"Tobi-san! Hati-hati!"cergah Kisame. Orang yang di panggil Tobi itu juga sudah bersiap-siap siapa tau orang dihadapannya itu malah menyerangnya. Dan dengan tiba-tiba, cakra kuat dan mencekat itu hilang secara drastis. Tobi pun jadi bingung sendiri.

"Eng? Jadi kau yang bernama Tobi itu?"kata Naruto yang mendongakkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Tobi tampak terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Perkenalkan! Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Bisa juga kau memanggilku Namikaze Naruto! Tapi kau cukup memanggilku dengan nama pendekku saja!"cerocos Naruto seraya memberikan uluran tangannya.

"… Uzumaki… Namikaze, huh?"Tobi pun berkoar.

"Eng? Memangnya kenapa? Kau kenal dengan nama margaku itu?"

"… Wanita ini seorang tabib! Apa sebaiknya kita mengambil cakranya?"Tanya Kisame yang memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bercengok ria sambil liat-liat ruangan yang sangat minim penerangan itu.

"… Aku punya ide lebih baik dari itu…"

"Aura apa ini?"orang aneh pun datang lagi. Kali ini suara wanita berambut merah yang dandanannya sangat centil itu.

"Eng? ASTAGA! DEMI-JASHIN-NYA HIDAN! KAU CAKEP SEKALIII!"histeris Karin yang langsung nemplok di lengan Naruto. Sedangkan sang empunya lengan kaget luar biasa liat nenek lampir berambut merah itu.

'ORANG GILA MANA LAGI SIH? AKU INI WANITA! ASTAGA! DEMI TUHAN, TIDAK ADAKAH YANG MENGANGGAPKU WANITA?'Naruto frustasi sendiri.

'Astaga! Ternyata dongeng tentang nenek sihir di cerita-cerita Barbie itu benar!'cerocos Naruto dalam hati. Sedangkan author hanya bercengok ria. Memangnya zamannya Naruto sudah ada berbie?#ngoreksi-naskah.

"… Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dekat dengannya Karin! Dia sangat berbahaya!"cergah Kisame. Karin pun langsung menjauh dari Naruto dengan cepat. Diam-diam Naruto menghela nafas lega karena nenek sihir itu tidak memeluk lengannya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Karin.

"… Siapa kau sebenarnya?"Tanya Tobi yang tak menggubris sosok wanita berisik itu.

"Eng? Tadi kan aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku! Kau tidak dengar?"cerocos Naruto lagi dengan tampang bego yang luar biasa itu. sedangkan para penghuni ruangan tersebut satu persatu datang.

"…"seseorang yang berwajah baby face dan berambut merah itu datang dengan tampang murka. Dan celingak-celinguk tak karuan.

"Sedang mencari Pein, Sasori-san?"Tanya Karin yang sebenarnya takut juga liat tampang yang biasanya baby face itu murka seperti itu.

"…"orang yang di panggil Sasori hanya bisa menatap tajam Karin yang langsung membuat nyali Karin menciut meliat tatapan tajam Sasori.

"Pe-Pein-san a-ada di-di air terjun!"jawab Karin terbata-bata. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasori langsung CAAOO menuju TKP. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa bercengok ria.

'Astaga! Kenapa orang di sini aneh-aneh semua yaa?'batin Naruto yang prihatin melihat sekumpulan manusia nista itu.

"Aahh~ ada tamu rupanya! Kenapa tak di sambut dengan baik?'suara seseorang yang kelewat aneh. Tubuhnya terbagi menjadi dua warna, yaitu hitam dan putih. Naruto sempat berpikir tambah aneh lagi.

'Astaga! Ini malah tambah aneh! Mau pergi ke sirkus kali orang ini!'batin Naruto yang bergeleng pelan.

"Hey! Zetsu! Cepat siapkan semuanya!"cerocos Karin.

"Tidak! tidak perlu!"dan semuanya langsung bingung.

"Heehh? Kenapa? Cakra pemuda ini sangat besar!"Kisame hendak protes. Tobi mendekat ke arah Naruto. Naruto langsung pasang kuda-kuda siap untuk menyerang Tobi.

"… Aku akan menggunakan ia sebagai medis di kelompok ini… kan lebih menguntungkan daripada mengambil cakranya…"cerocos Tobi.

"Eng? Ano… maaf sebelumnya! Tapi aku tidak menerimanya! Aku tidak mau menolong seorang yang ingin berbuat jahat!"cerocos Naruto yang menatap tajam Tobi.

"… Gampang saja!... Maka hidupmu akan sampai di sini…"jawab Tobi yang sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menyerang Naruto. Naruto sempat terdiam. Tapi ia langsung mengaktifkan jurusnya sehingga cahaya biru itu menerangi ruangan remang itu.

"Heh~memang khas Uzumaki! Bagaimana jika kita bekerja sama saja!"

"Aku tidak mau!"cercah Naruto langsung.

"..."

"Tapi, selama kau mau memperlakukan aku dengan baik di sini, aku bisa mentolelirnya!"kata Naruto tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari pria bertopeng aneh di depannya itu.

"…"

Hening~

Baik Tobi dan Naruto, mereka terus saja menatap tajam satu sama lain. Bahkan Kisame dan Karin yang ada di situ hanya bisa terdiam melihat dua pria menurut karin di depannya saling melempar tatapan mengerikan khas mereka masing-masing.

"… Baiklah!"jawab tobi pada akhirnya. Naruto langsung sumringah mendengarnya. Senyum lima jarinya pun terlihat hingga gigi putih bersihnya itu terpampang nyata membahana.

"Hehehe~YOSHAA! Sudah di putuskan!"kata Naruto yang bersemangatnya bukan main. Sedangkan orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa bercengok ria. Bagaimana bisa?

'Tadi orang ini menatapku tajam seakan ingin membunuhku! Tapi sekarang? Bocah aneh!'batin Tobi yang hanya menggeleng ria.

"Baiklah! Pertama, aku mau setiap hari jadwal makanku teratur, 3 kali sehari dan aku mau itu terpenuhi!"Tobi mangut-mangut yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Yang kedua! Aku mau makananku ramen! Aku tidak mau selain makanan itu, kecuali saat keadaan darurat!"Naruto mulai berkacak pinggang.

"Yang ketiga! Aku mau aku mau satu set kamar lengkap dengan fasilitasnya!"

"…"

Hening~

"… Untuk itu, aku sudah mengaturnya!"jawab Tobi. Naruto langsung tertawa bahagia. Layaknya seorang anak lima tahun yang senang mendapat uang goceng di jalanan.

"Baiklah! Sekarang, kau bebas kali ini! Tapi, jika kau berani kabur…"Naruto menelan ludahnya melihat tatapan mematikan Tobi. Sedangkan Karin terkekeh geli melihat Naruto berwajah horror itu. Tobi pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Karin. Awalnya Karin hendak menggoda Naruto, tapi Narutonya sendiri sudah keburu minggat berkeliling tempat tinggal barunya.

'Kalian semua harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini…'batin Naruto menyeringai dalam hati.

**-ooo-**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Magic of Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : Fantasy, Romance, Straight, AU, OOC, Typo. Dll…**

**Pair : SasufemNaru **

**Author : HIDUP SASUFEMNARU!*ngibarin bendera berduka***

***author di bazooka SasufemNaru***

**Summary : Naruto mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendam Sai kepada anggota Akatsuki. Apa yang akan di lakukannya? Apakah rencana yang sebenarnya?**

**WARN : AU, OOC, Typo, sedikit humor. **

**Note :Terima flame koq! Saya kan Author Berbudiman dan Berperasaan(?) and, untuk kejelian senpai-senpai dan sensei-sensei yang membaca cerita saya. Mohon sampaikan segala kekurangan di post Review. Terima kasih.**

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy Minggu Lalu**

"Baiklah! Sekarang, kau bebas kali ini! Tapi, jika kau berani kabur…"Naruto menelan ludahnya melihat tatapan mematikan Tobi. Sedangkan Karin terkekeh geli melihat Naruto berwajah horror itu. Tobi pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Karin. Awalnya Karin hendak menggoda Naruto, tapi Narutonya sendiri sudah keburu minggat berkeliling tempat tinggal barunya.

'Kalian semua harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini…'batin Naruto menyeringai dalam hati.

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 4**

**-ooo-**

Bulan purnama tampak indah di malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Tampak Naruto menikmati itu semua. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di suhu yang terbilang dingin itu. Karena Naruto juga biasanya di larang oleh Sai untuk sekedar duduk di balkon kamarnya dan memandang bulan. Naruto merasa kehilangan. Ia juga sebenarnya sudah nyaman dengan Sai walaupun sebenarnya dia itu menyebalkan.

Tapi, kejadian kemarin itu benar-benar membuat Naruto marah. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka dengan kelompok yang menculiknya itu. Dengan seenak udel mereka meminta Naruto menjadi medis di kelompok mereka. Memang Naruto itu benda apa? Tapi Naruto kan juga manusia. Mana mungkin mau, Naruto mau menjadi medis di kelompok yang telah menculiknya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan sama sekali.

Dan parahnya mereka adalah kelompok yang penuh akan hal yang berbau kejahatan. Itu sebenarnya akan akan berkontraksi pada Kyubi. Tapi, sangat aneh memang jika Kyubi tampak tak sedikitpun tersiksa saat Naruto berusaha menyembuhkan keempat manusia tak berhati itu.

'Aahh~jika seperti ini…aku jadi ingat denganmu Sai…'batin Naruto yang miris melihat kematian pengawalnya di depan matanya sendiri.

Wusshh~ wusshh

Angin malam berhembus dengan lembut. memainkan rambut pirang carah seperti matahari dan mata seindah batu sapphire itu terpejam mencoba menikmati sejuk atau bisa di bilang dingin itu. Dengan pelahan, Naruto mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon untuk sekedar melihat bulan terang itu.

'Haahh~kaa-san dan tou-san sangat suka melihat bulan! Aku jadi rindu dengan mereka! HUWEEE! NARU TERANACAM MATI KAACAAAAAN! TOUCAAAAANN!'batin naruto setres sambil menghela nafas berat. Kyubi malah baca tasbih mendengar rengekan Naruto. (?)

'Apa mereka tidak tau kalau aku kesusahan sekarang ini?'

'Mereka pasti tau! Aku sempat melihat Sai mengirim sebuah burung pipit dari lukisannya dan pergi membawa kabar buruk itu!'kata Kyubi yang sedih juga melihat tuannya sedih seperti itu.

'Apa? Kapan? Aku bahkan tak melihatnya!'

'Mungkin mereka tengah mencarimu sekarang!'hibur Kyubi bijaksana.

'Jangan menghiburku Kyu! Lagi pula ini akan sangat menyenangkan! Rencanaku baguskan?'

'Haahh~terserah! Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku, kau yang tanggung sendiri!'kata Kyubi yang menyerah sendiri dengan sikap tuannya yang seenak jidat terhadapnya.

'Haahh~disini sangat membosankan Kyu!'decak Naruto dalam hati dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam tempat tinggal barunya yang seperti goa itu. Tapi, baru saja ia berdiri seseorang tiba-tiba menempelkan sebuah pedang panjang ke leher Naruto.

Sreett~

"Siapa kau?"desis suara baritone yang berat. Naruto sempat tak bernafas melihat sebuah pedang di lehernya.

"EE-EEHH?"teriak Naruto setelahnya.

"CK! SUARAMU JELEK SEKALI!"bentak orang itu.

Twichh

Naruto mulai manyun-manyun sendiri. Dan ingin sekali Naruto membanting orang itu sekuat tenaga jika saja Naruto tidak dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini.

"Hufft~ jangan menghina suara indahku ini! Warga desa memuji suaraku ini tau!"pamer Naruto. Sedangkan seorang dengan rambut hitam dengan style pantat dari ungags-unggasan bernama ayam. Retina matanya yang berwarna hitam malam, serta kulit yang putih bersih bagai bulan bersih yang ada di langit. Naruto sempat terkejut melihat wajah mereka yang tak kurang lebih dari 15cm dari wajahnya sudah sangat dekat untuk sekedar bicara empat mata.

"Errr…maaf sebelumnya! Bisakah kau menjauhkan sedikit wajahmu itu? Aku risih melihatnya!"jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Eng?"orang itu juga baru sadar sedaritadi ia memandangi mata biru sebiru langit cerah itu. Sungguh, sepertinya ia sangat menyukai warna mata indah itu. Dan ia pun sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit menuruti perintah Naruto dan sayangnya, Naruto memanfaatkan itu untuk-

"…maaf tuan!..."kata Naruto dan langsung menghantamkan jurus andalannya ke arah perut pemuda di depannya itu. Dan pemuda itu tampak tak menyadari akan hal itu. Dan walhasil, serangan mengenai telak di perut pemuda itu hingga ia terpental jauh dan menghantam dinding goa itu.

Buuuaakk~

"Akhh!"teriak pemuda itu. Dan Naruto hendak menyerang lagi, namun penghuni goa tersebut sudah keburu keluar.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut? Astaga! Kau sudah pulang Sasuke?"kata Deidara yang lebih dulu keluar di susul Zetsu beserta kembarannya, Konan, dan terakhir Tobi.

"DIA DULUAN YANG MENCARI GARA-GARA!"teriak Naruto yang tak mau disalahkan.

"Yare-yare! Sasuke! Dia penghuni baru di sini…"jelas Tobi dan hanya mendapat dengusan dari Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan sulit karena sepertinya ia sudah sangat terluka sebelum Naruto menghantamnya.

'Dia sudah terluka ternyata!'batin Naruto yang merasa bersalah juga melakukan itu.

"Sshh…persetan dengan itu!"Sasuke pun ngeloyor masuk kedalam goa. Tapi-

"Sebaiknya kau ajak Naru-chan, Sasuke! Karena dia akan sekamar denganmu dan kau harus mengajarinya cara bertempur yang baik!"jelas Tobi yang langsung menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan memandang Tobi dengan tatapan sangat tidak suka.

"EEHH? AKU? HEY! TOBI-SAN! Bukannya kau telah melanggar peraturan nomor tiga ala Naruto?"cerocos naruto.

"Tidak! Disitu kau menjelaskan kau ingin satu set kamar beserta fasilitasnya kan? Tidak ada permintaan kau ingin kamar sendiri! Jadi semua permintaanmu sudah aku penuhi dan tak ada lagi protes!"dengus Tobi yang hendak ngacir entah kemana.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU SEKAMAR DENGAN ORANG JEJADIAN SEPERTI DIA! Lagipula, wanita dan pria yang tidak memiliki ikatan apa pun tidak boleh tidur dalam satu kamar, kan?"Tobi berhenti berjalan. Benar juga. Tapi masalah akan bertambah banyak jika ia sekamar dengan Karin. Bisa-bisa mereka perang sambil jambak-jambak rambut seperti ABG Ababil.

"Huh~seperti aku bernafsu saja melihat dobe!"dengus Sasuke kejam. Naruto sakit hati dan menatap Tobi dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ayolah Tobi-san! Lihatlah dia, wajahnya saja mesum begitu! Nanti kalau aku hamil bagaimana? Kan Tobi-san juga yang repot! Harus memanggil penghulu, buat acara resepsi, sungkeman dulu, harus memesan Catering, harus menyebarkan undangan, harus-"

"STOP-STOP-STOP!"kata Tobi dan Sasuke bersamaan. Ia pusing mendengar semua ocehan Naruto yang sangat gak mungkin di dunia Fantasy seperti ini.

Penghulu? Emangnya ada di jaman yang mereka injak sekarang ini?

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menghamilimu, dobe? Melihat bodymu yang sekarang saja tidak membuat birahiku meningkat!"kata Sasuke pedas. Tobi pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau sudah dengar kan, Naru-chan? Sasuke tidak mungkin memacam-macami mu! Lagipula, Sasuke lebih menyukai wanita berbody sexy dan berdada montok! Jadi kau tenang saja!"Naruto tersinggung berat.

"Jadi Tobi-san juga ikut-ikut menghinaku?"Tobi pun menutar matanya bosan.

"Pokoknya tidak ada protes! Kau sekamar dengan Sasuke! Titik!"

"EEHH? KENAPA BEGITU? HEY! AKU TIDAK TERIMA! TOBI-SAAANN!"teriak Naruto yang langsung berjongkok sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya.

"Ini sungguh tidak adil! Aarrgg!"desis Naruto. Tapi-

"…dobe!"seorang lelaki yang Naruto tahu bernama Sasuke itu berdiri angkuh di hadapan Naruto yang tengah berjongkok. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Naruto tambah murka. Ia berdiri dan menantang Sasuke dengan mengoyak kerah baju Sasuke.

"APA KATAMU TEME?"bentak Naruto.

"Dobe!"jawab Sasuke singkat. Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek. Naruto yang puncak kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun itu segera menghujam Sasuke dengan jurusnya lagi tapi pemuda itu sudah keburu menghindar dan membalas Naruto dengan sebuah hujaman berupa bola petir biru yang indah ke arah Naruto dan karena Naruto yang tak tau bagaimana cara menghindar itu hanya bisa menerima dengan pasrah serangan Sasuke.

Daarr

"Ukkhh~"dan Naruto pun terlempar dan membentur dinding sama seperti Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu.

"heh~memang asli dobe!"sasuke pun ngacir tapi ia berhenti dan memperhatikan naruto yang tidak bergerak lagi setelah sasuke melempar naruto hingga menghantam dinding goa.

'apa aku terlalu keras yaa?'batin sasuke yang mendekati naruto yang ternyata memang tak bergerak dengan mata yang tertutup.

"dobe?"

"…"naruto tak menyahut.

"oi dobe!"sasuke menoel-noel naruto dengan kakinya yang memang terkesan sangat-sangat tidak sopan.

'apa dia pingsan? Jangan-jangan dia mati!'sasuke mulai khawatir dan langsung berjongkok untuk melihat kondisi naruto. Masih bernafas atau tidak, jika tidak maka habislah ia di bantai rame-rame oleh Naruto FC.

"oi dobe! ini tidak lucu tau! Oii!"sasuke pun menyibak poni rambut naruto yang menutupi wajahnya dan naruto kali ini masih bernafas.

'syukurlah!'sambil menghela nafas, sasuke membawa naruto masuk ke dalam goa itu. dan kali ini, naruto sungguh pingsan.

"CK! Merepotkan saja dobe satu ini!"decak sasuke yang bersungut-sungut ria dengan kehadiran bocah ingusan yang tengah ia gendong dengan gaya bridal style.

Saat sasuke melihat sekelilingnya, sepi. Tumben goa itu sepi, biasanya pada pesta sake gara-gara berhasil merampok dengan sukses. Dan yang anehnya lagi, semuanya malah tekapar tak jelas alias tidur dan tak bergerak lagi dimana-mana.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng liat kelakuan tidur pein yang nauzubillah mengejutkan. Sasuke kembali membawa naruto kedalam kamar khusus untuknya. Dan kenapa kamar khusus? Karena sasuke berjanji bakal menghancurkan setiap markas jika permintaannya ini tidak di kabulkan. Dan karena tobi sesama golongan uchiha, dia pun menuruti permintaan keponakannya itu.

Dengan perlahan sasuke menaruh naruto diatas tempat tidur formal dan mengecek keadaan bocah itu.

'haahh~untuk tidak patah tulang!'batin sasuke yang langsung memeriksa lemarinya dan mengambil saleb luka dan obat luka untuk diminum. Lagi enak-enaknya meracik obat, entah kenapa pandangan sasuke malah tertuju pada bocah yang belum sadarkan diri dari pingsannya.

Dengan penasaran, sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah naruto untuk melihat tiga garis melintang di masing-masing pipinya. Rambutnya agak sedikit gondrong. Nahlo? Naru-chan kan emang cewe sasuke! haahh…

'apa ini tanda lahir?'sambil mengelus lembut pipi naruto. Dan entah setan apa yang merasuki sasuke hingga ia bisa-bisanya mengelus pipi seorang bocah ingusan yang tengah pingsan. Sungguh, baru kali ini melakukan itu.

Dan setelah dipikir-pikir, untuk apa sasuke yang biasanya cuek dan tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. _"Mau sekitar gue perang kek, mau tobi jungkir balik sambil nungging-nungging kek, bodo amat. Yang penting urusan loe, bukan urusan gue"_. Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya dan kembali meracik obatnya.

Setelah semua obat telah diracik, sasuke mendudukan diri disamping naruto yang tengah berbaring pingsan itu dan tak lupa dengan menatap bingung pada bocah itu.

'sebenarnya, apa yang membuat tobi menculik bocah seperti dia? Haahh~'sasuke beranjak dari kasur menuju jendela. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari naruto. Padahal niatnya mau melihat bulan, tapi nyatanya matanya seakan tak sinkron dengan pikirannya hingga sasuke seperti orang stress berat.

"aakhh~"decak sasuke sambil mengacak surai hitamnya.

'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini! apa yang terjadi?'batin sasuke yang menghampiri naruto kembali dan menatap wajahnya dengan intens.

'…manis…jika kau memiiki dada besar dan kelamin wanita, kau pasti manis sekali!'batin sasuke eror banget. Dan hey! Dada naruto itu besar, Cuma yaah… gitu deh, naruto mengeluarkan segala cara untuk memperkecil dadanya karena risih mempunyai dada terlalu besar. Chk! Merepotkan. Dan hello! Elu gak sadar-sadar yaa sasuke! naruto itu cewe! Aarggg… frustasi sendiri.

'tu-tunggu dulu! Manis? anak ini manis?'semakin memperhatikan wajah naruto.

'…memang manis sih! Aakhh~ SIAAALL'batin sasuke frustasi sendiri hingga ia melihat kelopak mata naruto mulai bergerak-gerak.

"engghh~"erang naruto dan perlahan membuka matanya. sasuke yang memandang naruto itu terperangah melihat mata batu sapphire itu terbuka. Sungguh, sangat jernih lebih jernih dari apa pun yang pernah sasuke lihat. Ini yang paling terindah.

'indah sekali matanya!'kagum sasuke dalam hati dan naruto pun mencoba bangun dan-

"AAKKHH~sshhh"naruto mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang punggungnya.

"hn! Dobe!"naruto pun terdiam beberapa detik.

"…"sambil memplototi sasuke yang didepannya tanpa berkedip.

"…huhh~ dobe tetap saja dobe!"decak sasuke yang mulai beranjak dari atas kasurnya dan pergi dari kamarnya.

"dasar paman unggas! Aneh-aneh saja orang-orang disini!"bisik naruto yang dengan perlahan untuk duduk.

'sshh~sial sekali! Kekuatan macam apa itu? aku sampai terkejut dan terlempar hingga membentur dinding! Pake pingsan segala lagi!'batin naruto.

'aku tau cakra itu! itu cakra dari uchiha!'

'uchiha? Apa itu?'

'uchiha itu adalah klan yang memiliki cakra seperti itu!'

'huhh~bagaimana pun, aku tidak suka dengan si teme itu!'decak naruto yang bersungut-sungut dan menyumpah serapahi sasuke dengan semua kata-lata kasar yang pernah ada.

Naruto pun menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri. Sambil berpikir keras.

'nee~kyu~kenapa saat aku menyembuhkan keempat orang itu, aku dan kau tak merasa sakit? Padahal mereka pengguna mantra hitam!'tanya naruto yang sebenarnya penasaran juga.

'aku tidak tau! Yang pasti, saat kau berusaha menyembuhkan mereka aku tak merasakan reaksi apa pun!'

'hhmm~aneh sekali!'sasuke yang tadinya keluar untuk memetik beberapa dedaunan kembali lagi ke kamarnya mendapati naruto tengah menyembuhkan diri dengan cahaya biru ditangannya. Sasuke tampak memperhatikan naruto dengan seksama dan tanpa berkedip pula. Dan naruto merasa ada yang menatapnya, ia menoleh.

"huh~teme! Darimana saja kau? Dasar tidak tanggung jawab! Sudah membuatku pingsan sekarang malah menelantarkanku! Manusia apa bukan sih kau itu teme?"cercah naruto. Sasuke mendengus.

"hehhh~memangnya yang memukul duluan siapa? Lagipula, baru dipukul seperti itu saja sudah pingsan! Dasar lemah!"ejek sasuke dan sepertinya kalimat terakhir sangat membuat naruto langsung berkontraksi. Ia tiba-tiba sudah didepan sasuke tanpa sasuke sadari dan menatap tepat dimata sasuke dengan tajam.

"…dengar yaa teme…sebodoh-bodohnya aku, aku ini tidak lemah…"desis naruto yang melepaskan cengkraman kerah sasuke yang entah sejak kapan naruto melakukan itu. sasuke membatu, ia tidak pernah melihat mata biru langit seindah itu. dan sasuke sempat menahan nafas saat nafas naruto menerpa wajahnya saat ia berbicara tadi.

"…dobe…"ejek sasuke lagi dan beranjak dari tempatnya setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Naruto tak menggubrisnya.

Setelah segala antek-antek tentang ramuan penyembuh itu selesai, sasuke memberikan itu pada naruto. Naruto yang masih uring-uringan sambil guling-guling di kasur sasuke itu cengok.

"enngg?"

"CK! Ini obat untuk lukamu dobe! dasar dobe!"naruto tersenyum.

"dasar teme! Kau belum tau statusku di kelompok ini rupanya…"naruto menarik lembut lengan sasuke dan mendudukkannya di atas kasurnya. Sasuke yang kaget dengan sentuhan lembut naruto terperanjat seakan tubuhnya tak mampu lagi untuk digerakkan. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia disentuh seseorang. Bahkan saat ia terluka parah, ia selalu bersikeras untuk menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri.

Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang sempat sasuke lihat tadi dan sasuke sempat berpikir naruto akan menyerangnya dengan cahaya itu. ia sempat menepis tangan naruto saat cahaya biru itu mendekat kearahnya.

"CK! Teme! Sebaiknya diam saja! aku ini medis disini…"sebal naruto dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Sasuke terdiam.

'medis?'dan sasuke merasakan luka diperutnya menjadi dingin dan sejuk.

"…siapa kau sebenarnya?..."Tanya sasuke disela-sela naruto dengan wajah serius menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

"eng? Ohh! Aku uzumaki, namikaze naruto! Panggil saja aku naruto!"kata naruto tetap focus pada pekerjaannya.

"…cakramu…"kata sasuke singkat.

"hmm…aku sempat mau dibunuh oleh tobi-san, tapi dia malah menjadikanku medis di kelompok tak jelas ini! dan kau…"naruto menatap wajah sasuke yang tak jauh dari wajahnya itu. sasuke terkejut.

"sa-sasuke! Uchiha sasuke!"naruto mengangguk dan menatap luka sasuke yang lainnya.

Naruto sempat cengo saat secara malu-malu kucing sasuke menyebutkan namanya. Bagai tersambar chidori kakashi. Bagai terkena pukulan maut tsunade dalam manga Naruto milik masahi kishimoto. Naruto pun tersenyum. Sasuke terdiam.

"hmm…tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu teme…"ejek naruto dan membalikkan tubuh sasuke dengan kasar dan mendapat erangan protes.

"sshh…DOBE…"

"huh~untung saja kau menemukan aku orang yang bertanggung jawab! Kalau mengingat perilakumu padaku, mungkin aku membiarkanmu sekarat sekalipun!"kata naruto yang menekan punggung memar sasuke dan sasuke berjengit kesakitan.

"dasar dobe! orang terdobe yang pernah kutemui!"desis sasuke dan langsung mendapat dengusan kesal dari naruto.

"nah selesai!"sasuke memakai pakaiannya kembali. Dan saat sasuke berbalik, ia kaget setengah hidup saat berpas-pasan langsung dengan wajah naruto yang ternyata masih pada posisinya. Naruto terlihat membelalak matanya saat berpandangan dengan sasuke sedekat itu.

"a-aku…ngantuk…"naruto langsung menarik selimut yang ada di bawah kakinya dan tidur menghadap dinding berlawanan arah dengan sasuke.

"…"sasuke terdiam tapi kakinya yang panjang itu mendorong pantat naruto hingga naruto terjatuh dari ranjang sasuke.

Brrukk

"ITTEEEE~"teriak naruto.

"TEMEEEE~MAU MATI YAA?"sasuke mendengus.

"huh~mengaca kau dobe! ini kasurku, kau tidur di futon saja sana!"sasuke dengan beringas menarik selimut yang masih naruto cengkram dan dengan sekali tarikan, selimut itu sukses terbagi menjadi dua.

KRAAAKK

"…"

"pfft.."naruto mencoba menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah sasuke yang melotot dengan mata yang hampir keluar itu. sasuke kesal.

"DASAR DOBE!"bentak sasuke yang langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur kesayangannya itu. meninggalkan naruto yang masih tertawa terjungkal-jungkal di lantai.

"hahahaha…wajahmu…hahaha…wajahmu lucu sekali teme hahaha…"

Twich

"hahaha…"

'sabar sasuke…sabar…'batin sasuke.

"HAHAHAHA…"entah naruto sadar atau tidak, suara tawanya makin keras saja dan itu membuat sasuke makin gondok hatinya.

"HAHA-"

BUAAAKK

Sebuah bantal sukses menghantam kepala naruto dan siapakah pelakunya? Tentu saja sasuke yang emosinya udah nyampe terminal mangga dua(?).

"suara cemprengmu itu membuat telingaku tersiksa tau…"desis sasuke yang mengambil bantalnya kembali dan kembali pada kasurnya. Sedangkan naruto, hahh~ menyedihkan. Bahkan kyubi dalam iner naruto saja hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil baca istigfar(?)#emangnya ada iblis baca istigfar?#*di sabet kyubi*.


	5. Chapter 5

**Magic of Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : Fantasy, Romance, Straight, AU, OOC, Typo. Dll…**

**Pair : SasufemNaru **

**Author : HIDUP SASUFEMNARU!*ngibarin bendera berduka***

***author di bazooka SasufemNaru***

**Summary : Naruto mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendam Sai kepada anggota Akatsuki. Apa yang akan di lakukannya? Apakah rencana yang sebenarnya?**

**WARN : AU, OOC, Typo, sedikit humor. **

**Note : Emm… maaf kalo di cerita ini banyak humor gak jelas! Itu bonus aja! Dan tentunya Author punya maksud tertentu untuk memasukkan beberapa humor di dalam cerita ini…**

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

Cit cit cuit cit cit

Keesokan harinya. Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya. suara burung-burung membuatnya terbangun. Entah itu burung gereja, burung masjid, burung klenteng, burung sasuke#dichidori sasuke# dan segala macam spesies burung yang lain yang berbicara dengan bahasa mereka sendiri.

Sasuke sedikit berpikir.

'Semoga, kejadian semalam adalah mimpi burukku…'batin Sasuke yang hendak turun dari kasurnya tapi na'as bagi Naruto.

Bukk

AAAUUCCHH

Naruto langsung terperanjat kaget saat sebuah kaki yang tak berperikekakian menginjak perutnya. Dan satu satunya tersangka adalah Sasuke. Dengan seenak jidat menginjak perut Naruto tanpa ada rasa salah sedikit pun terlihat dari raut mukanya.

'Ternyata bukan mimpi…'batin Sasuke lagi. Naruto yang jengah langsung menggenggam erat pergelangan kaki Sasuke yang entah sengaja atau tidak, malah tidak memindahkan kakinya dari perut Naruto.

"TEMEEE…"desis Naruto dan-

"MATI KAU TEMEEEE! HEEYAAAAHHH~"

BRAAAAKKK

Naruto membanting Sasuke hingga lantainya retak. Dan Sasuke terperangah.

'Manusia atau bukan dobe ini…'batin Sasuke yang menatap tajam Naruto. Hendak membalasnya tapi sang pelaku-

"Huueee Tobi-saaann~ teme jahat padaku! Tadi perutku diinjak! Lalu semalam, aku disuruh tidur di lantai…hiks aku kan jadi sakit nanti… hiks… kalo aku sakit, siapa dong yang bakal nyembuhin kalian nanti…hiks huueee…"cerocos Naruto dengan aktingnya yang memang luar binasa itu. mungkin akan ada acting Globel Award untuk actor terbaik versi Naruto mungkin.

Sebelum Sasuke hendak membalasnya, Naruto sudah ngacir lebih dulu dan mengadu pada sang sesepuh tentang KDG(kekerasan dalam goa) yang ia terima selama hidup di goa tak bermutu itu. sedangkan Tobi, malah sweatdrop. Dan Sasuke mendengus kesel. Dan makin bertambah gondok saja melihat Naruto seperti itu.

'Awas saja kau dobe!'batin Sasuke yang langsung ngeloyor entah kemana. Dan satu kosong untuk Naruto kali ini.

"Hehehe…"

"Haahh~"Tobi pun menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tertawa nista di depan kamar Sasuke atau sekarang, kamar Sasuke dan Naruto. Asyik-asyik Naruto tertawa nista, Konan datang dengan tampang bingung.

"Loh! Kau kenapa rubah?"Tanya Konan yang sweatdrop lihat Naruto tertawa sendiri. Naruto menoleh.

"ehh- Konan-chan! Gomen-gomen. Aku sedang senang kali ini. hehehe…"Konan langsung pasang wajah tersinggung.

"Huh~jaga perkataanmu bocah! Umurku beberapa tahun di atasmu. Tidak sopan sekali!"Naruto terbelalak.

"E-ehh? Gomen-gomen. Aku tidak tau. Aku pikir kau seumuran denganku. hehehe…"dan Naruto hanya bisa nyengir. Sedangkan Konan hanya geleng-geleng gaje.

"Huh! Terserahlah… memangnya kau tidak ikut latihan dengan Sasuke?"dan dengan itu, Naruto sukses terbelalak kaget bukan main.

"ASTAGA! AKU LUPA!" dan Naruto dengan kecepatan lari yang melebihi Eyeshild 21 itu pergi menyusul Sasuke yang entah pergi kemana. Sedangkan Konan hanya bisa jawdrop ria.

Sasuke kali ini tengah duduk dengan tenang di sebuah ranting pohon tua yang lumayan besar. Mencoba untuk menikmati angin pagi yang masih terlalu dingin untuk dinikmati. Mencoba berinteraksi saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan burung-burung kecil bernyanyi.

Wussh~

Dan jika Sasuke tidak salah dengar, sebuah suara mengganggu paginya kali ini. 'mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!'batin Sasuke yang mencoba untuk pada focus dengan kegiatannya.

"TEMEEEEEE!"

Srak~

Gubrak~

"Auch! Sshh…"

"pft…hahahaha…"

Twich~

Dan dapat kita lihat di sini Sasuke dengan suksesnya terjatuh dari dahan pohon dengan posisi yang tidak enak pula. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah simpang tiga terbentuk di dahi Sasuke. Jangan Tanya kenapa. Toh kalian sudah tau kan?.

"…dobe…"desis Sasuke sambil memplototi Naruto yang masih tertawa sambil menahan sakit di perutnya. ~udah! Kalo sakit perut, kebelakang sana!#di cucuk garpu#~

"Haha.. haduh, haahh…"Sasuke berdiri dengan angkuh.

"Kenapa berhenti? Sudah puas?"Tanya Sasuke dengan sakartisnya bukan main itu. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Huft~ teme. Sesuai dengan pesan Tobi-san. Kau harus mengajariku beberapa jurus."Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Heh, aku tidak mau! Enyah sana! Pengganggu!"Naruto langsung balas tersenyum mengejek.

"Heh, tak kusangka kau takut tersaingi denganku! huh~aku ini memang patut untuk ditakuti!"sombongnya Naruto kumat deh. Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke sudah menghilang. Ia sudah terlalu malas untuk mendengar semua ocehannya yang menurutnya terlalu menyiksa telinga.

"Loh! TEMEE! MATTEEEE!"teriak Naruto mengejar Sasuke. Tapi mungkin suasana hati Sasuke sudah tak enak lagi, ia menarik pedang-nya dan menempelkannya pada leher Naruto dan dapat kita lihat beberapa tetes darah mengalir di pedang itu.

"Te-teme…"kata Naruto terbata.

"Enyah dariku. Aku tidak suka pagi hariku, kau usik seperti ini! Jangan menampakkan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku!"desis Sasuke yang langsung menendang perut Naruto hingga Naruto terlempar dan tubuhnya menghantam pohon dengan keras. Naruto kaget dan mencoba menahan sakit dipunggungnya.

Ia merasa fisiknya sangat lemah. Lihat saja Naruto yang setengah sadar menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh darinya. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begtu lemah.

'Nee Kyu. Sekarang aku sadar.'

'Jangan banyak bicara selagi aku meyembuhkanmu, bodoh!'kata Kyubi dalam iner Naruto. Dan Naruto langsung terdiam.

'Kau benar Kyu. Aku ini bodoh! Seharusnya aku melatih fisik dan bertambah kuat. Untuk melindungi orang-orang. Tapi apa? Aku telah gagal! Seandainya aku lelaki, aku akan lebih kuat dari ini, mungkin Sai masih bisa selamat.'batin Naruto yang kini tengah dilanda kehampaan. Dan Kyubi hanya bisa merutuk karena kebodohannya juga yang membuat mental Naruto jadi down.

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mencoba untuk menatap langit yang sedikit tertutupi oleh daun-daun pohon. Pikirannya kosong. Ia menyesali sesuatu sekarang. ia sungguh bodoh untuk menolak melatih fisik dan mentalnya bersama kakeknya Jiraiya sanin waktu itu. ia sangat menyesal dan parahnya ia baru sadar sekarang.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang kini berhadapan dengan Tobi yang hendak pergi itu.

"Bawa pergi bocah itu dan jangan bawa kembali kesini!"desis Sasuke yang menatap tajam Tobi. Sedangkan Tobi terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa? Itu adalah hakku."jawab enteng Tobi dan sukses membuat Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku yang akan keluar!"Tobi terbelalak.

"APA? Kenapa? Oh, ayolah Sasuke! Masalah kecil itu jangan dibesar-besarkan. Kau kan ta-"

"Aku tidak suka diganggu!"dan dengan itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Tobi.

"KALAU BEGITU, AKU AKAN MENYERETMU KEMBALI SASUKEEE!"teriak Tobi dan mengejar Sasuke. Naruto yang berdiri di belakang pohon dan menghela nafas.

"…"Naruto pun menjauh dari markas itu. Mencoba untuk tidak membuat Sasuke terganggu dengan kehadirannya di markas itu. Dan dengan tekadnya, Naruto berlatih fisik di hutan yang gelap itu. Tidak ia perdulikan lagi Kyubi yang mengoceh tak jelas di inernya. Tak ia pedulikan lagi bahwa hari sudah beranjak malam.

Ia terus saja push up, lompat tali dan sebagainya. Tak ia pedulikan pula bahwa tiba-tiba tubuhnya lemas dan terjatuh.

"Hah hah hah hah…"

'Sudah hentikan bodoh! Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini terus.'cercos Kyubi.

'DIAM!'bentak Naruto dalam hati. Dan Kyubi pun akhirnya bungkam. Naruto masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

'Masih belum!'batinnya lagi dan mengambil tongkat kayunya dan mengayunkannya mencoba untuk focus.

Braak

Wussh

'masih belum'

Brash

'MASIH BELUM!'

Bukk

Braakk

Pohon-pohon yang tak bersalah itu tumbang. Menyisakan Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan peluh keringat membasahinya.

"HAHH!"hempas nafas Naruto. Ia melempar tongkat kayu itu. ia terjatuh dengan berlutut.

'Masih belum, masih belum! Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat! Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat!'batin Naruto yang tanpa terasa air mata mengalir di pipinya.

'Nee, Naruto! Selama kau masih punya tekad, kau pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sejatuh ini sebelumnya. Jika kau ingin lebih kuat, maka jadilah dirimu sendiri.'kata Kyubi. Naruto membuka matanya, ia baru sadar.

'Kau benar Kyu!'Naruto pun kembali berdiri dan mengambil tongkat kayunya. Ia berlatih kembali. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Naruto ini lugu dan polos-polos jika tidak, mungkin cerita ini tidak akan bagus lagi. Baiklah! Lanjut ke cerita.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Bahwa mata milik si Uchiha Sasuke tak luput lepas dari sosok pirang yang kini kembali berdiri dan berlatih. Dengan mata merahnya yang memiliki tanda tiga koma itu.

'Merepotkan!'batin Sasuke yang menatap bosan kepada bocah pirang itu. Mungkin ia sedang menunggu seseorang itu. Atau mungkin saja Sasuke tengah menunggu Naruto pulang? Ohh yaa! Apakah aku belum bilang jika hari sudah sangat larut malam? Ohh baiklah.

Malam hari yang gelap itu. Naruto masih kukuh dengan latihannya itu dan itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke jenuh. Kenapa? Karena biar bagaimana pun, Naruto itu adalah medis dalam kelompok tak jelas itu. Toh, kali ini ia sepertinya Naruto mulai memiliki ruang di kelompok itu.

"Hahhh…dasar dobe!"decak Sasuke dan mau tak mau harus mau. Karena Sasuke kini tengah menjalankan perintah dari si Tobi yang mengancam Sasuke akan menyuruh Karin untuk menggodanya. Dan tentu kalian tau. Karin adalah sosok wanita yang pantang menyerah. Apa yang terjadi jika sosok wanita berambut merah itu mengikuti Karin yang dengan senang hati memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menempel pada Sasuke.

Tidak! Sasuke tidak akan mau! Lebih baik ia diganggu oleh si dobe berisik yang manis di itu dari pada wanita bodoh itu! Tu-tunggu dulu…apa aku barusan memanggil si dobe sialan itu manis?

Langkah Sasuke terhenti sejenak sebelum mendengus dengan keras dan menghampiri si dobe atau Naruto yang masih terengah-engah itu.

"Dobe!"Naruto tetap berlatih. Sepertinya kali ini Sasuke benar-benar lupa kalau si dobe-Nya tengah ngambek.

'Masih marah, hmm?'batin Sasuke.

"Oii, dobe!"panggil Sasuke lagi. Kali ini malah helaan nafas dari Naruto. Ia berbalik membiarkan Sasuke untuk memandang bahunya yang basah karena keringat dari pada wajahnya.

'Ada apa dengan si dobe ini?'

"Aku sedang bicara padamu dobe! Kenapa kau membelakangiku?"kata Sasuke yang suaranya naik satu oktaf. Naruto tetap diam.

"…jangan pernah mendatangiku jika tak ingin melihat wajahku, teme…"kata Naruto dan malah melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa Naruto kali ini benar-benar marah pun memilih pulang ke markas dan membiarkan si dobe-Nya itu. Toh si Tobi tengah menjalankan misinya bersama Pain.

Naruto pergi ke sebuah danau yang letaknya sangat jauh dari markas kelompok aneh itu. Ia pun duduk di pinggir danau. Di atas sebuah batu yang lumayan besar. Dan memasukkan kakinya kedalam aliran danau itu.

Naruto terdiam. Memandangi wajahnya di pantulan air. Wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat yang disinari cahaya bulan.

'Nee, Kyu! Apa kau bisa menyelidiki beberapa mantra hitam? Sepertinya kali ini aku sedikit mengerti.'kata Naruto bicara bersama Kyubi.

'Agak sulit! Saat aku mengeluarkan sedikit saja cakra-ku, akan tercium hingga radius 100km. Sulit bagiku.'

'Benar juga. Tapi mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja atau mantra hitam itu hanya sementara?'

'Maksudmu?'

'Yaa, kau lihat saja! Saat aku menyembuhkan mereka. Kau dan aku sama sekali tidak tercemar dan baik-baik saja. Atau mungkin mereka akan menggunakannya disaat tertentu?'

'Mungkin. Tapi disaat seperti apa?'

'Mungkin saat mereka tengah bertarung? Kau ingat dengan kejadian dimana aku menyembuhkan Pain-san dan yang lainnya? Saat itu mereka tengah sekarat aku menyembuhkan mereka. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti akan hal ini.'

'Aku pun juga begitu!'

'Hahhhh…memikirkan itu jadi membuatku mengantuk!'batin Naruto dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas batu yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat duduk tadi. Memandang langit.

'Kyu! Apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya, kau benar-benar terlepas dari tubuhku?'kata Naruto yang kini memandang bulan purnama itu.

'Tentu saja kau akan mati, bodoh!'

'Tidak! Bukan itu. Setidaknya saat itu aku akan mati dengan terhormat. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apakah kau akan pergi?'

'Aku juga tidak tau. Yang pasti, aku akan ada dalam bahaya dan dunia akan segera berakhir jika orang jahat menemukanku!'

'Hahhh…jangan khawatir Kyu…aku akan selalu…melindungimu…'kata Naruto yang kini terlelap. Angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Menggerak-gerakkan rambutnya dengan lembut. Cahaya bulan yang indah itu kini menghujam tubuh Naruto. Sungguh, sangat indah. Ia bagai sosok indah. Sosok malaikat yang tengah tertidur malu-malu di bawah cahaya bulan purnama. Dan dengan perlahan tubuh kecil itu berubah. Dada yang menonjol, rambut yang memanjang dan jangan lupakan tubuh itu kini menjadi menyusut kecil menjadi sosok gadis cantik yang tertidur di tengah hutan belantara.

Dan Tobi dan pein yang baru saja pulang dari misi mereka tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Naruto saat mereka hendak istirahat sebentar untuk membersihkan diri sebelum tidur. Dan beginilah jika kalian melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Pain! Ada malaikat bobo. Lihat tuh!"tunjuk Tobi pada sosok di atas sebuah batu besar. Pain cengo.

"Siapa dia? Ckckck! Tobi, kita tunggu dia bangun, lalu kita bawa ke markas. Lumayan, kan! Buat mainan yang lain! Mereka pasti jenuh, tidak ada wanita cantik dan sexy seperti ini."pikir Pain mulai kotor pikirannya. Inget istri woy! Mau lu kemanain itu si Konan. Tobi yang dengan gobloknya-

"Ide yang bagus!"dan mereka berdua pun duduk manis di dekat batu itu, menunggu sang malaikat terbangun. Dan dapat kita lihat jika si Pain tengah menyiapkan obat bius untuk Naruto. Hahh… pada gak sadar apa? Dia itu Naruto woyy! Naruto!

-skiptime-

Cuit cit cit

Suara burung bernyanyi indah. Matahari baru menampakkan peraduannya. Dan sinarnya yang perlahan menyinari sosok wanita yang merasa terusik dengan sinar itu.

"Engg…"dengan perlahan, Naruto duduk dan mengucek matanya. Ia pun mengumpulkan nyawa dan perlahan menyadari jika sesuatu yang kuning panjang dari kepalanya menjuntai ke bawah tanah.

'Hahh… rambutku panjang lagi, Kyu.'

'Hmm. Itu kan karena kakekmu yang punya gen berlebih. Jadi menurun padamu!'

'Hahaha… si kakek tua genit itu. Apa kabarnya, yaa?'

'Tunggu dulu Nar, ada orang di sekitarmu!'

"Engg?"Naruto hendak berdiri saat sebuah tangan dengan kain membekap mulutnya dan-

"Kita dapat tangkapan Pain! Wuu~huu~"kata Tobi jingkrak-jingkrak tak karuan. Sedangkan Pain malah senyum mesum.

Dan mereka pun pulang dengan wajah gembira dan hatinya yang berbunga-bunga.

"TADAIMAAAAA!"teriak Tobi dari luar markas.

Dan mereka penghuni markas pun keluar dengan wajah kesal setengah mati dengar suara Tobi yang udah kaya geledek di pagi-pagi buta.

"Chk! BERISIK!"bentak Deidara.

"Kau bawa apa, Pain?"Tanya Kisame yang memperhatikan sosok di pundak Pain dengan rambut yang menjuntai panjang itu.

"Ohh! Aku bawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian. Supaya kalian tidak jenuh di markas."kata Pain seenak udel banget menaruh Naruto perlahan di dalam markas.

Semua orang penghuni markas datang dengan antusias saat mendengar Pain dan ketua membawa oleh-oleh untuk mereka. Dan saat melihat oleh-oleh itu, mereka hanya bisa berkata.

"WWOOOWWW!"kata mereka bersamaan.

Zetsu dan kembarannya mangap-mangap setres. Sasori pun nge-ces gak karuan. Dapat kita lihat Kisame yang biasanya gak bakal selingkuh dengan ikan-ikannya yang gak jelas itu melihat sosok Naruto yang jadi cewe beneran. Itachi pun melongo tanpa kedip pula. Dan banyak ekspresi lain.

"Apa dia kakak-ku? Rambutnya panjang kaya aku."kata Deidara polos banget.

"Chk! Bertambah lagi jatah makan. Kita harus berhemat tau! Sekarang itu, apa-apa susah. Mau makan saja harus nyolong dulu!"kata Kakuzu keterlaluan banget jujurnya. Dan di sampingnya Hidan yang ilernya sudah kemana-mana itu menatap Naruto ingin.

"Chk! Ada saingan!"kata Karin rese banget ngeliat Naruto yang masih pingsan itu.

"Aniki! Ini kesempatanmu untuk memiliki keturunan."kata Suigetsu ke Kisame yang masih kukuh melototin Naruto.

"Keturunan kita bakal sempurna, otouto!"balas Kisame gak banget. Liat aja yang lain, udah menatap sinis kedua kakak beradik yang bodoh itu.

"Kok. Seperti pernah liat dia, ya?"kata Konan yang kini tengah berpikir keras.

"Aku juga merasa begitu."kata Jugo.

"Emmm…"

Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik

TING!

"ASTAGA! NARUTOOOOO?!"teriak mereka semua heboh.

"Ja-jadi si berisik itu wanita? Kok, seperti pria begitu kelakuannya?"Tanya Itachi shock banget meliat Naruto.

"Chk! Cantik bener! Aku pikir Naruto wanita yang gak sexy sama sekali. Tapi… wow…"kata Deidara yang terpesona dengan Naruto.

Naruto pun tersadar dari pingsannya dan cengo saat seluruh pasang mata penghuni markas menatapnya tanpa kedip. Bahkan Hidan dan Kakuzu yang baru saja pulang dari misi Cuma cengo liat Naruto.

"Jashin-sama! Ciptaanmu sangat indah!"kata Hidan edan.

"Eum… ada apa ini?"Tanya Naruto gugup.

"Naruto! Kau Naruto?"Tanya Konan.

"I-iya. Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ja-jadi kau wanita sungguhan?"Tanya Pain tambah cengo. Naruto yang merasakan firasat tidak enak pun segera melihat penampilannya sekarang. dan-

"KYAAAAAAA!"

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAAAAKKKK

Semua sosok pria pun harus meneriman tamparan dari Naruto. Gimana gak shock? Naruto yang sekarang posisinya sexy banget. Paha mulusnya keliatan, dadanya yang montok itu terbuka sedikit, dan jangan lupakan perutnya yang mulus itu terbuka karena bajunya sedikit kelonggaran.

Dan tamparan jama'ah barusan itu membuat Sasuke yang masih tidur terbangun dengan kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Chk! ADA APA SIH? ANIKI! JAGA MARTABATMU SEBAGAI UCHIHA! KENAPA KAU TIDURAN DI LANTAI?"teriak Sasuke emosi banget.

"DAN KAU! SIAPA KA-"

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU TEMEEEE!"teriak Naruto yang langsung menerjang Sasuke dengan bogeman mentah diperutnya.

BUAGH

"DASAR ORANG-ORANG MESUUUUUUMM!"teriak Naruto murka.

"Na-Naruto. Sebaiknya kau ganti baju saja dulu."kata Konan keibuan.

"Hiks. Konan-san! Tapi aku tidak punya pakaian. Hiks…"dan Konan pun hanya bisa meringis sedih melihat Naruto yang sungguh sebatang kara.

"Emm... Pakai bajuku dulu saja. Ayo!"ajak Konan ke kamarnya. Melupakan semua pria penghuni markas itu pingsan akibat tamparan maut Naruto. Dan jangan lupakan Sasuke yang meringis sambil guling-guling di lantai. Hahh…

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Magic of Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : Fantasy, Romance, Straight, AU, OOC, Typo. Dll…**

**Pair : SasufemNaru **

**Author : HIDUP SASUFEMNARU!*ngibarin bendera berduka***

***author di bazooka SasufemNaru***

**Summary : Naruto mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendam Sai kepada anggota Akatsuki. Apa yang akan di lakukannya? Apakah rencana yang sebenarnya?**

**WARN : AU, OOC, Typo, sedikit humor. **

**Note : Emm… ****mohon maaf jika terlalu lama menunggu fic ini publish. Maafkan aku, Readers! Soale, saya sebagai Author disini, *gk tanya* telah mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Jadi agak lama publishnya. Tapi gak apa-apa kok! Author sudah lumayan sehat sekarang. Dan mohon maaf jika saya tidak membalas review. Hehe... kapan-kapan dibalas deh! #plak. YOSH! Selamat baca aja deh! **

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 4**

**-ooo-**

"Ne, Naru-chan! kenapa kau bisa berubah seperti ini?"

"Hehe… aku punya gen yang berlebih. Jadi pertumbuhanku cepat. Tapi sayangnya, tubuhku seperti tak mengalami pertambahan umur. Hehe…"kata Naruto yang kini tengah merapihkan bajunya.

"Emm… Sasori juga begitu."

"Sasori? Yang mana?"

"Yang wajahnya awet muda itu loh!"

"Ooo. Sepertinya dia memiliki masalah yang sama sepertiku."Konan pun mangut-mangut. Dan tanpa sadar pandangannya tertuju pada dada montok Naruto.

"Hahh… seandainya aku juga punya dada sepertimu Naruto."

"E-eehh? Kau sungguh mau seperti ini, Konan-san? Aku justru risih mempunyai dada sebesar ini. kau tau? Aku menggunakan jutsu untuk mengecilkan dadaku ini."

"Benarkah? Apa tidak sakit?"

"Tidak. Konan-san sungguh ingin? Aku bisa mengabulkannya."

"E-ehh? Su-sungguh?"Tanya Konan malu-malu.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan cahaya biru ditelapak tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada dada Konan yang wajahnya memerah sempurna itu.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, dengan perlahan dada Konan pun membesar. Konan melotot.

"Selesai!"

"I-ini…"

Brukk~

"Ko-KONAN-SAN!"pekik Naruto kaget.

Konan pun sukses pingsan.

**-0000-**

**-_-'**

Setelah bangun dari pingsannya, semua penghuni goa pun berinteraksi seperti biasa tentu saja dengan sebuah cap tangan berwarna biru di pipi mereka. Hanya Sasuke yang wajahnya normal. Hahh…

Tap tap tap

Glekk

"APA LIAT-LIAT?"bentak Naruto emosi. Dan dengan sukses mereka semua termasuk Sasuke membuang muka ke arah lain saat melihat Naruto yang kini tengah mengikat rambut panjangnya.

"Huhhh… selagi aku istirahat, sepertinya Orochimaru akan menyerang. Jangan bersikap gegabah…"Tobi pun masuk ke dalam goa untuk beristirahat sejenak. Disusul Pain dan Konan. Dan saat Sasuke hendak masuk ke dalam goa, ia melirik Naruto sebentar saat Naruto menghalangi jalannya.

"Dasar teme! Kau mau kemana? Kau harus menjadi guruku. Kau ingat pesan tobi-san, kan?"kata Naruto menantang, bener-bener lupa dengan apa yang kemarin terjadi.

"Huh! Aku tidak mau!"Sasuke pun mendorong badan Naruto ke samping hingga Naruto sedikit terhuyung.

"CHK! TEMEEEEEEE!"teriak Naruto.

"Sudahlah Sasuke! Daripada kau harus membantu kita melawan pasukan ular itu? kau mau di godain sama si Orochi?"kata Itachi anteng banget mukanya. Sasuke pun menatap wajah Itachi serius.

"Iya! Kau kan tau, si dedemit itu lagi ngincer cowo tampan buat jadi wadahnya. Gue aja mikir-mikir dulu buat ngelawan dia. Hiiieee…"kata Deidara.

"Bener tuh! Chk! Gue lupa beli antiseptic lagi."kata Sasori sambil ngusap-ngusap badannya geli mikirin Orochi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Orochimaru itu siapa sih?"Naruto yang sejak tadi dikacangin pun mulai berinteraksi.

"Orochi itu, si kutil fir'aun, jeleeeeeeeek banget! Kalo dia sudah senyum, hiiee hoekkss! Gak ada cakep-cakepnya…"kata Suigetsu beneran mau muntah gara-gara inget mukanya.

"Yup! Dia kalo sudah berubah, badannya jadi uler gitu. Hiiiee… meliuk-liuk di tanah. Kalo sexy gak apa-apa."Kisame pun ikut berkomentar.

"Cukup! Baka-Orochimaru itu sama sekali tidak sexy, Kisame. Dia itu manusia melata yang menjijikkan!"Zetsu yang tadi sibuk ngeliatin serangga di tanah pun juga berkomentar. Naruto pun mangut-mangut.

"Ohh… jadi Orochimaru yang kalian maksud itu, jelek dan menjijikkan begitu?"

"yup! Dan jika kau-"

"Cukup! Ikut aku dobe!"potong Sasuke jengah dengerin komenan yang mirip ibu-ibu gossip. Ia pun langsung menyeret Naruto ke hutan terlarang lebih dalam. Tentunya ke tempat latihan Naruto.

Sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk ngedumel. Kenapa si Orochi harus ke sini sih? Sampe jaman sempak segitiga jadi jajar genjang juga gak bakal mau dia jadi wadah dedemit kaya banci kaleng rombeng begitu. Batin Itachi kesal.

Hahhh…

**-ooo-**

"TEMEEEE! KU BILANG TUNGGU AKU!"teriak Naruto yang sudah hamper putus begitu urat-urat dilehernya. Sasuke yang masih berlari di depan Naruto pun mendengus dan berhenti mendadak. Sehingga-

Bugh!

"CHK! Kau taruh dimana matamu itu?"Tanya Sasuke kasar banget. Naruto merengut kesal.

"KAU YANG BERHENTI MENDADAK! DASAR TEME!"bentak Naruto. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala frustasi.

"Berhenti berteriak, dobe! Suaramu jelek!"cercah Sasuke gak punya hati. Naruto yang benar-benar lelah itu memilih duduk di akar-akar pohon dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia menatap Sasuke yang hanya berdiri sambil memperhatikan sekitar mereka.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana sih, teme?"tanya Naruto bosan dan kelelahan tentunya. Sejak sejam yang lalu ia selalu berlari mengekor kemana si Sasuke membawanya. Dan beginilah jadinya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto malas. Dan ia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"TEMEEEEEE!"teriak Naruto frustasi. Ia harus mengekor si brengsek Uchiha itu lagi? Bahkan ia baru duduk tiga menit yang lalu.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus saja berjalan. Sasuke yang masih teguh pendiriannya, yaitu terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang sudah megap-megap meminta segelas air segar untuk diminumnya. Dan Naruto semakin menderita. Ia seperti berjalan di gurun Sahara. Bahkan Naruto sempat melihat fatamorgana di depannya.

Mandi di bawah guyuran air terjun. Berbiaskan matahari terik yang hangat. Ditambah segelas jus lemon yang dibawakan Sasuke. Uuhhh~ Naruto arwahnya sudah hampir lepas karena fatamorgana sialan itu.

"...air... haaahhh... a-ir..."

"Chk!"Sasuke masih cuek dan terus berjalan.

-1jam kemudian-

Sreeeeet tap sreeeeeettt

"Aiiiiiirrr... hosh hosh..."

"Haaahh..."Sasuke menggelengkan kepala kesal.

-2 jam kemudian-

"Te-meeee... aku hampir ma-ti... aiiiiirr..."

"Berhenti mengeluh, DOBE!"

Tap sreeeeeeett

BRUKK

Arwah Naruto sudah melayang-layang. Sasuke berhenti dan melihat keadaan Naruto.

"E-eh? Kau habis darimana dobe? Kenapa pakaianmu seperti itu?"tanya Sasuke bingung.

Gimana gak bingung? Naruto memakai pakaian compang-camping sudah seperti pengemis. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah tongkat kayu yang menopang tubuhnya. Chk! Melihatnya saja sudah sangat menyayat hati. miris sekali...

Sasuke pun menggaruk kepalanya kesal sambil menatap Naruto malas. Ia pun berjongkok di depan Naruto. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kenapa teme?"Sasuke melirik Naruto tajam dan terlihat semburat merah muda di pipinya walaupun tipis.

"Cepat naik! Lama-lama kita tidak sampai ke tujuan!"kata Sasuke agak keras lalu buang muka ke arah lain. Mata Naruto terlihat berbinar. Ia dengan segera naik ke punggung Sasuke dan sangat girang sekali. Bahkan Sasuke sempat berpikir jika ia telah dimanfaatkan. Kemana perginya dirinya yang lelah dan hampir mati itu?

"Chk! Ayo cepat teme!"kata Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dan tanpa sengaja payudaranya yang besar itu menggesek-gesek punggung Sasuke dengan kasar. Entah kenapa pikiran Sasuke langsung terbang ke langit seribu saat merasakan sensasi aneh itu.

Sasuke langsung pada pikiran liarnya yang ternyata ia memiliki pemikiran yang menjijikkan seperti itu. Dimana Sasuke seperti tengah melompat-lompat di atas sebuah 'You Know What I Mean?' ia memantul-mantul di atas benda kenyal itu dan tertawa bahagia.

"Memantul..."gumam Sasuke dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Naruto yang mendengar gumaman Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa sih yang dibicarakan si Teme ini? Batin Naruto bingung.

"Apanya yang memantul, Teme?"kata Naruto seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping kepala Sasuke. Dan menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bahwa Sasuke dengan wajah memerah dan tentunya dengan wajah bodohnya dan juga hampir ngiler tentunya.

Sasuke yang masih dalam bayang-bayang imajinasinya itu secara tidak sadar menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Bulat... dan memantul..."gumam Sasuke lagi yang kini malah menggesek-gesekkan punggungnya dengan dada Naruto yang merasakan sensasi aneh itu.

"Bulat? Memantul?"gumam Naruto mencoba menganalisa apa gerangan yang terjadi. Naruto melihat jika Sasuke semakin liar menggesekkan punggungnya dan seketika Naruto mengerti apa maksud Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"TEMEEEEEEE!"

HUGG

"Khh hhkk kkk"

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, HAH? DASAR MESUM! PERGI KAU KE NERAKAAAAAAA!"

Dan Sasuke dengan suksesnya di cekik Naruto dengan kalap. Berani-beraninya Sasuke melakukan pelecehan terhadap Naruto. Naruto dengan menggunakan lengannya dan hampir membuat leher Sasuke mau putus itu dengan semangatnya.

"KHH DO- KKHH –BE KKKK"Sasuke juga mulai berontak tidak karuan. Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang seperti orang idiot, Sasuke. Sekarang makanlah hasil perbuatanmu. Hehe...

"HEEYYAAAAAAHH!"dan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke sempat merasakan nikmatnya Neraka dari Naruto. Siapa sangka? Jika Sasuke punya pemikiran yang seperti itu saat dekat-dekat dengan Naruto? Haahh...

**-ooo-**

"WAAAAHH!"Naruto sangat takjub dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Dimana ia berdiri di sebuah tebing dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya itu. Ia dapat melihat jika tepat di bawah tebing itu, terdapat ladang-ladang hijau yang luas.

Sasuke yang terus berusaha bernafas sambil memegangi lehernya yang memar karena Naruto cekik tadi. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan waspada dan semburat merah jika tiba-tiba Sasuke mengingat imajinasi-nya itu.

"Chk! Dobe."ejek Sasuke dengan wajah angkuhnya. Naruto refleks menoleh dan menatap Sasuke seakan-akan berkata 'Akan Aku Cekik Lagi Lehermu Jika Memanggilku Dobe!'. Sasuke refleks langsung mingkem seribu bahasa. Ternyata, Naruto lebih mengerikan dari kelihatannya.

"Jadi? Ini tujuan kita, Teme?"tanya Naruto tangan memetik sebuah bunga putih yang entah apa namanya itu. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan berdiri di belakang Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya terlihat angkuh seperti biasa.

"Cepat turun!"

"..."

"..."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, Ce-pat-tu-run!"eja Sasuke sambil mencondongkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto shock berat.

"Lo-lompat dari tebing ini? Kau gila apa?"Naruto langsung merangkak agak dekat dengan bibir tebing dan melirik ke bawah. Mencoba mengkira-kira berapa ketinggian dari atas tebing itu sampai ke bawah. Dan juga kemungkin jika terjun, tubuhnya akan seperti apa.

"Ka-kau gila Teme!"

"Hn."

"Aiss..."

Glek

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia melirik Sasuke yang berkacak pinggang menatapnya dengan pandangan mencemooh seperti biasa. Sepertinya Sasuke sangat menantikan dimana Naruto akan terjun dari tebing terjal itu.

"Ya tuhan! Tolonglah hambamu yang sexy ini. Hambamu belum sempat nikah."kata Naruto berdoa sebelum terjun. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto komat-kamit tidak jelas itu semakin bosan.

"Cepat dobe! Kau membuang-buang waktuku!"

"IYA-IYA! INI SEDANG BERSIAP, BAKA!"bentak Naruto kalap. Kenapa sih Naruto mau-maunya disuruh lompat dari tebing oleh si Sasuke? Naruto menatap ke bawah lagi dan mau tak mau ia menelan ludah lagi. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin yang berjatuhan di keningnya.

Sasuke memutar matanya kesal dan berdiri di belakang Naruto hendak mendorongnya. Saat Sasuke akan mendorong Naruto, Naruto langsung merasakan hawa tidak enak dibelakangnya. Naruto yang mengetahui rencana busuk Sasuke segera menjauh dari Sasuke dan menatapnya horor.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan, Teme?"tanya Naruto gemetaran. Sasuke mendengus dan tersenyum sehoror mungkin. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang mundur dengan perlahan dan jangan lupakan wajah pucat Naruto.

"Kau membuatku menunggu lama, Dobe!"desis Sasuke yang semakin dekat dengan Naruto. Naruto sudah hampir mencapai ujung bibir jurang itu semakin deg-degan tidak karuan.

"OKE-OKE! AKU BISA MELAKUKANNYA SENDIRI, BRENGSEK!"Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke hingga Sasuke mundur beberapa meter dari Naruto. Naruto berdecih ria saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti menanti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"YOSH! SEMANGAT! BERJUANG, NARUTOOOOOOOO?!"

TAP TAP TAP

TUIIIING~

"B-BAKA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! TOLONG AKUUUUUUUUU!"

Naruto hanya bisa berteriak tidak jelas saat dimana dirinya melayang turun dari atas tebing yang dengan bodohnya itu. Naruto pun semakin menjerit saat dengan dahsyat-nya ia melihat ke bawah. Ia sudah seperti meteor jatuh yang turun dari langit.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? DASAR BODOH!"

BUAGH

"ITEEEEEEEE! TEME! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU? HAH?"

WUSH WUSHH WUUUSSHH

Sasuke memutar matanya kesal. Ia bisa mendengar dengan baik teriakan melengking milik Naruto saat suara angin kencang memenuhi telinganya.

"KENAPA KAU LONCAT?"teriak Sasuke frustasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya kesal dengan wajahnya sudah mau menangis itu. Jujur, Sasuke lebih menyukai tidak punya teman sama sekali daripada menjadi guru dari anak bodoh seperti Naruto yang entah kemana perginya otaknya itu.

SRAAAK SRAK SRAK

Naruto yang kesal menjambak rambut Sasuke kalap. Ia semakin lama, semakin geram dengan kelakuan pemuda yang terjun bersamanya itu. Yah, mereka berdua memang seperti orang bodoh.

"KAU TADI YANG MENYURUHKU LOMPAT, BAKA!"teriak Naruto yang kini menarik-narik belakang kepala Sasuke. Tidak ia pedulikan lagi saat wajah Sasuke menahan sakit luar biasa.

"AKU TIDAK MENYURUHMU LONCAT! AKU MENYURUHMU TURUN, DENGAN TANGGA YANG ADA DI BAWAH BIBIR TEBING, BAKA!"teriak Sasuke dan malah balik menjitak kepala Naruto dengan kalap.

"..."

"Cih!"

"..."

"..."

WUSHH WUSHHH WUSHHHHH

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG, TEMEEEEEE!"teriak Naruto yang kini menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Dan matanya dapat melihat jika ada sebuah tangga menggantung dari bibir tebing itu. Dan Sasuke hanya menepuk jidatnya keras-keras.

PLAK

"KAU TIDAK TANYA SIH!"

"MANA AKU TAU KALAU ADA TANGGA DISITU! BAKA-BAKA-BAKAAAAAA!"teriak Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia kini sibuk memeluk kepala Sasuke yang terbenam di tengah-tengah dadanya. Sasuke menciut.

"... kenyal..."gumam Sasuke. Beruntung Naruto tidak mendengar gumaman kurang ajar dari mulut Sasuke. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto jika ia sadar akan posisinya sekarang ini. Dan akhirnya, Sasuke kembali memasuki alam yang menjijikkan itu.

"AAAAAAAAA! APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN, TEMEEEEEEEEE!"teriak Naruto yang langsung menyadarkan Sasuke dari khayalannya.

'Astaga! Aku lupa! Nyawaku dalam bahaya!'jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Ia langsung melepaskan dekapan Naruto dan melihat ke bawah. Ia semakin dekat dengan tanah di bawahnya. Sungguh, tubuhnya akan hancur seketika jika ia jatuh dan membentur tanah dari ketinggian yang entah berapa tingginya itu. Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot menghitung tinggi tebing. Toh, ia lebih memilih menghitung tiap detik waktu yang tersisa sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"jerit Naruto tidak berhenti sama sekali. Sasuke terlihat berpikir dan melihat kesana kemari untuk-

Ting!

"DOBE! CEPAT RAIH ANAK TANGGANYA!"teriak Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Naruto membuka matanya yang sejak tadi ia tutup rapat-rapat dan membuka perlahan. Itulah yang menyebabkan Naruto tidak sadar dengan posisi Sasuke yang barusan itu. Haahh...

"SU-SUSAH!"

"CHK!"Sasuke kini berusaha mati-matian untuk meraih anak tangga itu. Ia menarik tubuh Naruto untuk mendekat dengannya. Dan-

GYYUUUUTT

"AAAAA-..."

"ASTAGA!"

"BRENGSEEEEEEEEEEKK!"

BUUUAAAAAGGGHH

SREEEEEETT

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke meremas dada Naruto saat ia tengah menarik tubuh Naruto. Dan dengan pukulan telak di wajah Sasuke itu membuat tangan Sasuke yang masih satu meter dari anak tangga itu menyentuhnya. Seketika Sasuke menariknya.

"BAKA! AKU KAN TIDAK SENGAJA! SSHHHH..."teriak Sasuke sambil meringis karena rahangnya yang bengkak seketika. Pukulan Naruto tadi sangat kuat sodara-sodara. Salahkan tangan Sasuke yang sembarangan meremas-remas.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! LAGIPULA, ITU KAN TANGANMU! AKU TIDAK PEDULI JIKA KAU SENGAKA ATAU TIDAK!"teriak Naruto yang kini bergantung di tangan kiri Sasuke. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah, Sasuke menggenggam anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan tubuh Naruto.

"INI KAN KESALAHANMU SEJAK AWAL! JIKA KAU BERTANYA DULU, TIDAK TERJADI SEPERTI TADI!"teriak Sasuke lagi. Entah kemana wajah cool-nya itu. Sasuke yang biasanya akan membalas perkataan seseorang dengan gumaman tidak jelasnya itu. Tapi sepertinya berbeda dengan Naruto.

"SEANDAINYA KAU MEMBERITAHUKU LEBIH DULU, AKU TIDAK AKAN LONCAT!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

"AKU JUGA TIDAK PEDULI!"

"BODOH!"

"TEMEEEEEEEE!"

"DIAM! ATAU KAU KU LEMPAR DARI SINI!"ancam Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto bungkam. Ia segera meraih anak tangga yang menggantung itu. Wajah kesalnya itu semakin mengeras saat mengingat kejadian barusan.

'Cih! Sesampainya di bawah, akan aku patahkan kedua tangannya!'batin Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan segala macam rencana untuk membalaskan dendam kesumat-nya pada Sasuke.

**-ooo-**

"APA? K-kenapa itu bisa terjadi?"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kushina-chan!"

"Minato! Putri kita! Dia putri kita satu-satunya! Naru-chan..."

"Sebaiknya cepat kita beritahu Tsunade-sama!"

Kushina hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya khawatir. Ia baru saja mendapatkan informasi dari burung kecil yang ia tau itu adalah milik Sai. Putrinya diculik. Putri satu-satunya. Bahkan Minato yang wajahnya biasanya tidak pernah seserius itu, kini malah terlihat mengeras.

Mereka berdua berjalan cepat menuju gunung di belakang des untuk menemui Tsunade, nenek Naruto yang mencari-cari tumbuhan herbal itu. Dalam hati Minato berdoa sepenuh hati agar putrinya yang tomboy itu tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Apalagi informasi minim yang diberikan Sai itu terlalu riskan. Kushina dan Minato tidak pernah berpikir jika putrinya bakalan diculik seperti ini. Dan Minato semakin berdecak keras saat dimana ia mengingat kejadian Naruto hampir diculik saat sedang berjalan-jalan di desa.

Kenapa ia tidak sempat berpikir ke arah situ? Minato pun meremas tangan Kushina agak kuat hingga Kushina menatap Minato yang tengah kalap itu dengan pandangan sedih.

Kushina juga berpikir, bahwa setelah beberapa minggu Naruto di rumah bisa meredakan situasi mencekam itu. Dan Kushina hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa Kushina tidak memberikan pengawal lebih saat Naruto hendak pulang? Kenapa ia mengesampingkan masalah penculikan itu? Kushina pun juga menggenggam tangan Minato erat.

**-ooo-**

"APA KATAMU?"

"Na-Naruto diculik! Aku baru saja menerima pesan terakhir Sai untuk segera menyelamatkan Naruto!"

"Tsunade-sama! kita harus bagaimana? Putriku dalam bahaya!"Kushina menatap Tsunade dengan wajah kalap. Ia terlalu khawatir hingga tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia menggenggam lengan Minato dengan kuat saat dirinya terbendung rasa cemas yang berlebih itu.

TRAAAK

Tsunade tanpa sengaja meremas mangkuk di tangannya. Matanya pun melotot mendengar berita itu. Dengan kasar ia menarik kerah putra-nya dan menatapnya tajam Minato. Cucu kesayangannya diculik? Tsunade hampir saja menghajar Minato saat itu karena sempat hilang konsentrasi mendengar berita buruk yang bagaikan petir di siang bolong itu.

"KENAPA ITU BISA TERJADI?"bentak Tsunade. Tidak dipedulikannya lagi tangannya yang berdarah karena pecahan mangkuk tadi. Cucunya, walaupun dia bodoh dan tomboy, Tsunade tidak akan pernah memaafkan pelaku yang menculik putrinya itu.

"Kaa-san! Sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah dan membicarakan ini bersama!"kata Minato. Tsunade pun melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Minato. Bahkan Kushina sempat menahan nafas saat melihat tatapan mengancam ibu mertua-nya. Entah apa yang akan Tsunade lakukan sekarang. Kushina hanya bisa berdoa agar putrinya selamat.

**-ooo-**

**Review?**


End file.
